A Verdade vem à Tona
by Sandy Mione
Summary: Hermione junta se a Harry e Ron para destruir os hoxcruxes e vencer Lord Voldemort. Mal sabe que vai ter uma ajuda externa para levar a fim a sua missão. Ele precisava ajudar para ser ajudado. Contém SPOILERS de O Enigma do Príncipe HPB. Espero que vocês
1. 1 Encontro e discussão

**Spoiler:** Atenção, contém SPOILER de HBP. Não leia se você não quer saber o que se passa no sexto livro.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca mais jogo pôquer na minha vida. Já eram todos meus. Mas aí a JK ofereceu um tudo ou nada: o bicho-papão e o patrono do Snape contra todos os personagens. Eu topei. Mas como eu ia adivinhar que ela iria transfigurar as cartas? Buááááá. Perdi tudo e o universo Harry Potter ainda é da loira. Mas ela não sabe que eu peguei todos emprestados para brincar. Como estou só brincando, não terei fins lucrativos e nem vou ganhar nada. A não ser o prazer de me divertir. Ah, a música também não é minha.

**Nota da autora:** Eu reli esse capítulo umas dez vezes, mas ele não foi betado. Assm, se alguém achar algum erro enorme, perdoe e me avise, por favor.

Cap 1 - Encontro e discussão

Logo após a cerimônia de sepultamento de Alvo Dumbledore se encerrar, Hermione Granger, ainda atordoada com tudo que havia ocorrido na escola, segue com os demais alunos para o Expresso de Hogwarts, que seguiria para Londres, levando os alunos, uma vez que o ano letivo estava suspenso. Ao chegar próximo ao comboio, no entanto, resolve que não pretende esperar pela longa viagem de trem. Ela não se sente segura e suspeita que os comensais poderiam atacar no caminho.

Ela avisa aos amigos Harry e Ron para não se preocuparem e, como já tem autorização do Ministério da Magia, ela aparata diretamente na casa de seus pais, esperando que o período de férias forçadas após a morte do diretor lhe traga, pelo menos, equilíbrio e esperança. Correndo, procura pela mãe e a encontra no quarto, fazendo as malas.

- Hermione, querida, que bom que você chegou. Como foram as aulas, pergunta a senhora Granger.

- Ah, mãe, nem queira saber. Tanta coisa aconteceu..., diz a jovem, recomeçando a chorar sem controle. – O professor Dumbledore morreu. Mas não quero falar nisso agora, mamãe. Que malas são essas?

- Filha, você não recebeu a nossa carta? Fomos sorteados para passar dez dias a bordo de um cruzeiro pelo Caribe. Vamos partir amanhã cedo. Você tem que correr para arrumar suas coisas.

- Ah, mãe. Desculpe, mas vão vocês. Eu não estou com vontade para passear e o Harry vai precisar de mim a qualquer momento.

- Mas como eu posso deixar você aqui sozinha?

- Eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas, descansar um pouco, uns dois ou três dias, e depois vou para a Toca, ficar lá com os Weasley. Fique tranqüila que vai ficar tudo bem.

- Mione...

- Pode deixar, mamãe. Você e o papai bem que merecem outra lua-de-mel..., diz a jovem.

- Sim, merecemos. Uma tranqüila e proveitosa viagem. E é por isso que, caso você não viaje conosco, terá que seguir diretamente para a casa dos seus amigos Weasley. Isso é uma ordem, mocinha, não está em discussão, diz a senhora Granger.

Hermione, sem opção, concorda e sai do quarto. Já no seu quarto, ela se joga na cama e recomeça a chorar. E agora, pensa, como será a luta contra Voldemort? E como o professor Snape pôde matar Dumbledore? Porque ele traiu a todos, traiu a Ordem? Como ele pôde traí-lo, logo o diretor, que sempre esteve do lado dele, defendendo-o das pessoas que não confiavam em Snape?

Todas essas perguntas passavam pela mente de Hermione, que chorava sem parar até que, exausta, dormiu um sono agitado. Os Granger foram até o quarto da filha, para tentar dissuadi-la da idéia de não acompanhá-los na viagem, mas diante da aparência desconsolada e do sono inquieto da filha, acabaram por concordar em não insistir na idéia e deixar que ela fosse para a casa dos amigos.

Na manhã seguinte, mais disposta, Hermione vai com os pais até o cais, onde eles embarcam para a viagem. Voltando para casa e já pensando em arrumar as malas e seguir até a Toca, Mione primeiro vai até a cozinha, onde prepara um lanche rápido, afinal, ela estava faminta. Não se lembrava mais qual tinha sido a última vez que se alimentara. Distraída, se assusta ao ouvir um "plop" característico: ela tem certeza de alguém aparatou na sua casa.

A jovem sai correndo da cozinha, em direção da sala da casa, de onde parecia vir o barulho. Sem pensar direito, ela saca a varinha e já estava se preparando par estuporar o visitante inesperado, quando o ouve gritar:

- Expelliarmus!

Pega de surpresa, e desarmada ainda por cima, Mione é obrigada a parar.

- Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui? Eu deveria era te entregar para a Ordem. Posso te garantir que todos estão querendo colocar as mãos em cima de você, professor Snape, seu traidor, grita ela.

- Calma, Hermione. Eu posso me explicar..., diz Severo Snape, não surpreso com a reação dela. Já esperava por algo semelhante, desde o que acontecera em Hogwarts. Mas acreditava que a sempre ponderada e justa Hermione Granger pudesse ouvir suas explicações.

- Hermione? Como assim, Hermione. É se-nho-ri-ta Granger para o senhor, professor Severo Snape. E explicar? Explicar o que? Explicar que você sempre foi um traidor, que traiu a confiança da única pessoa que conhecia seu passado e ainda assim te aceitou, que confiou em você? Explicar que na verdade você nunca deixou de ser um Comensal da Morte, eu nunca abandonou Voldemort? Ora, isso está muito claro para todo mundo depois que você matou Dumbledore, afirmou Hermione, quase aos berros.

- Não é isso o que você está pensando, senhorita Granger. Por favor, espera, me deixa fa..., Snape é interrompido.

- Falar, falar o que? Eu não sou o professor Dumbledore, que vai se deixar enganar pelas suas palavras que, no fundo, são falsas. Falsas como você é. Como eu pude me enganar, como eu não confiei na minha lógica, que dizia que uma vez Comensal, sempre Comensal da Morte, afirmou Hermione.

- Por favor, acredite na sua intuição, nas suas emoções, diz Snape.

- Ora, ora. Mas a que ponto o grande, frio, cruel e lógico professor de Poções chegou, na sua tentativa de enganar as pessoas. Intuição, professor Snape? Logo o senhor vem me falar em intuição, o senhor que sempre desdenhou de tudo que não fosse científico? Emoções? E por acaso o senhor sabe o que isso quer dizer? Não me faça rir, até porque não é caso para piadas. Quer saber? Desaparece da minha casa. O senhor não foi convidado para vir aqui e a única coisa que me impede de te entregar nesse momento para alguém da Ordem é o fato de que, bem ou mal, o senhor foi um bom professor. Mas por favor, desapareça agora, ou vou me esquecer desse fato, diz, friamente, Hermione.

- Está certo, senhorita. A senhorita quer assim e assim será, diz Snape, antes de desaparatar e deixar Hermione caída no chão da sala. O choque foi demais para ela...


	2. II Pensamentos e devaneios

**Spoiler:** Atenção, contém SPOILER de HBP. Não leia se você não quer saber o que se passa no sexto livro.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca mais jogo pôquer na minha vida. Já eram todos meus. Mas aí a JK ofereceu um tudo ou nada: o bicho-papão e o patrono do Snape contra todos os personagens. Eu topei. Mas como eu ia adivinhar que ela iria transfigurar as cartas? Buááááá. Perdi tudo e o universo Harry Potter ainda é da loira. Mas ela não sabe que eu peguei todos emprestados para brincar. Como estou só brincando, não terei fins lucrativos e nem vou ganhar nada. A não ser o prazer de me divertir. Ah, a música também não é minha.

**Nota da autora:** Eu reli esse capítulo umas dez vezes, mas ele não foi betado. Assim, se alguém achar algum erro enorme, perdoe e me avise, por favor. Ah, e por favor, digam o que estão achando, rs.

II. Pensamentos e devaneios

Após sair da residência dos Granger, Severo Snape decide se esconder no lugar mais óbvio onde poderia ser encontrado. E por ser tão óbvio, ninguém pensaria nele: a escura, isolada e fria Mansão Snape. O mestre de Poções sabia que, nesse exato momento, tinha tanto a luz quando as trevas à sua procura. Voldemort e seus seguidores, principalmente Belatrix Lestrange e Narcisa Malfoy, queriam saber onde ele se encontrava para agradecê-lo pela morte de Alvo Dumbledore. Já a Ordem da Fênix certamente queria vingar o assassinato de seu fundador e líder.

Mas Severo não pensava em nada disso. A única coisa que rondava seus pensamentos, como um velho disco arranhado, era uma antiga música trouxa que insistia em não sair de sua mente, retornando e retornando, seja em sonhos ou em vigília.

_**How can I go on**_

_Como posso continuar_

_**How can I go on**_

_Como posso continuar_

_**This away**_

_Desta maneira_

_**When all the salt**_

_Quando todo o sal_

_**Is taken from the sea**_

_É retirado do mar_

_**I stand dethroned**_

_Eu fico destronado_

_**I'm naked and I bleed**_

_Eu estou nu e eu sangro_

Severo não consegue esquecer a reação de Hermione Granger quando ele esteve em sua casa. Também não era para menos, pensava o mestre de Poções. Ele chegara de repente e a surpreendera. Não lhe dera tempo de raciocinar. Snape não sabia ao certo o que o fizera procurar pela aluna, mesmo se recordando de que Hermione parecia ser a mais sensata e menos passional de todas as pessoas relacionadas à Ordem, entre membros e alunos fiéis à causa, apesar da pouca idade. Mas se enganara. Ela sequer lhe deu tempo de se explicar, começou a acusá-lo, como Snape esperava que todos os outros menos ela fizessem.

Ele só não sabia por que, diante de tanta passionalidade, Hermione Granger não pensara em avisar algum membro da Ordem para levá-lo. Ele sabia que se fossem avisados de alguma forma, bastavam alguns segundos, e toda a Ordem aparataria na casa da jovem. E havia uma outra coisa que Severo não entendia. Por que as acusações de Hermione o afetavam tanto?

_**But when your finger**_

_Mas quando seu dedo_

_**Points so savagely**_

_Aponta tão selvagemente_

_**Is anybody there**_

_Será que há alguém aí_

_**To believe in me**_

_Para acreditar em mim_

_**To hear my plea**_

_Para ouvir meu apelo_

_**And take care of me?**_

_E para cuidar de mim?_

_**How can I go on**_

_Como posso continuar_

_**From day to day**_

_Dia após dia_

Snape sabia que se não havia conseguido sequer se explicar com a senhorita Granger, então seria considerado um traidor para todo sempre, seja qual fosse o lado que vencesse a batalha. O mestre em poções riu amargamente. "É, parece que no final das contas poderei compartilhar um pouco da sorte do infeliz do Sirius Black", pensou Severo, sentindo que o desespero lhe invadia a alma.

Depois de algumas horas na Mansão Snape, o professor consegue raciocinar friamente. Ele decide retornar à casa que dividia com Pedro Pettigrew, para manter as aparências junto aos Comensais da Morte. "De alguma forma eu preciso continuar meu trabalho. Não sei como poderei repassar as informações para a Ordem, mas preciso, pelo menos, recolhê-las. Ficar escondido aqui não será a solução e pode despertar desconfianças, apesar da morte de Alvo Dumbledore", pensa.

Logo Snape aparata na casa onde seu destino foi selado. E não demorou muito, surgem Narcisa Malfoy e Belatrix Lestrange. A bela mulher de Lucius, mal Snape lhe permite a entrada na casa, se lança aos pés do professor:

- Severo... obrigada por tudo. Você salvou a vida de Draco. Se não fosse por você, não sei o que poderia acontecer com meu filho. O Lord das Trevas está tão satisfeito com a morte de Dumbledore que relevou o que chamou de incompetência dos Malfoy.

- Levante-se, Narcisa, diz Snape. Eu apenas cumpri o desejo do Lord das Trevas e mantive-me fiel ao meu Voto Inquebrável. Salvando seu filho, salvei minha vida.

- Eu sei que ele está seguro, mas onde você escondeu o Draco, perguntou Narcisa.

- Trouxe-o para cá e criei uma chave de portal. O rapaz está seguro, agora. Mandei-o para Durmstrung, onde tenho amigos fiéis que o esconderão e cuidarão dele até que seja seguro para Draco retornar a Londres, afirmou Snape.

Belatrix, sem conseguir se conter, embora secretamente admirada do fato dele realmente ter matado Alvo Dumbledore, interrompe Severo Snape.

- E para onde foi depois da morte do Dumbledore? Estamos esperando você aparecer há bastante tempo.

- Belatrix, minha cara – a ironia na voz do mestre de Poções era evidente – eu estava tomando precauções para não ser capturado pela Ordem da Fênix ou pelos aurores do Ministério. Ou você acha que eu pretendo fazer companhia ao seu cunhado em Azkaban e deixar o mestre sem um de seus melhores seguidores?

- Pare com isso, Bella. Severus já demonstrou o quanto é fiel. E nesse momento, eu quero é celebrar. Não nos serve nada, meu caro Severus, afirma Narcisa.

Sem disposição para procurar por Rabicho, Snape conjura uma garrafa de vinho feito por elfos e três taças de cristal. Depois de enchê-las e entregar uma taça às irmãs, Severo Snape fixa o olhar frio em Belatrix e brinda:

- À vitória do Mestre.


	3. III Mistério e encantamento

**Spoiler:** Atenção, contém SPOILER de HBP. Não leia se você não quer saber o que se passa no sexto livro.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca mais jogo pôquer na minha vida. Já eram todos meus. Mas aí a JK ofereceu um tudo ou nada: o bicho-papão e o patrono do Snape contra todos os personagens. Eu topei. Mas como eu ia adivinhar que ela iria transfigurar as cartas? Buááááá. Perdi tudo e o universo Harry Potter ainda é da loira. Mas ela não sabe que eu peguei todos emprestados para brincar. Como estou só brincando, não terei fins lucrativos e nem vou ganhar nada. A não ser o prazer de me divertir. Ah, a música também não é minha.

III. Mistério e encantamento.

Semanas já haviam se passado desde que Hermione Granger expulsara o ex-professor Severo Snape de sua casa. Sua convicção de que ele havia traído os ideais da Ordem aumentavam a cada dia, ainda mais depois que Harry contou a todos o momento da morte de Dumbledore.

Ela sabia que o amigo detestava Snape e que o sentimento era recíproco, mas sabia também que Harry jamais inventaria uma história tão grave como essa. Às vezes, Hermione fechava os olhos e se arrepiava ao imaginar o exato momento em que Snape pronunciou a maldição imperdoável e matou o diretor da escola, única pessoa que confiava nele e que o protegia da desconfiança da maioria.

Depois do encontro desagradável com o mestre de Poções, Hermione não quis ficar nem mais um minuto em casa e, depois de arrumar suas coisas e de enviar uma coruja para a senhora Weasley, aparatou na Toca, onde ficou por algumas semanas. Depois de receberem uma coruja de Harry, ela e Ron foram direto para Grimmauld Place, 12, onde se hospedaram.

Dias depois da chegada dos dois amigos, Harry chama ambos para o quarto que pertencera a Sirius Black. Pelo cenário, os dois perceberam que se tratava de um assunto sério, pois só algo muito importante faria o amigo entrar no quarto do padrinho. Harry ainda não superara a morte de Sirius, e o assassinato de Dumbledore aumentou ainda mais a dor do jovem.

- Ron, Mione. Eu preciso conversar com vocês. Com a morte de Dumbledore, Lupin e Moody assumiram o comando da Ordem, até que as coisas se acertem e possamos decidir o que fazer. Eles sabem que eu não vou voltar a Hogwarts enquanto não descobrir os hoxcruces e matar Voldemort e me deixaram fazer parte da Ordem. Eles acham que assim será mais fácil para mim conseguir ajuda e eu sei que vou precisar dela a partir de agora.

- Uau Harry, você faz parte da Ordem agora? Mas não havia aquela proibição de que menores não podiam fazer parte, pergunta Ron.

- Existia, Ron. Algumas coisas mudaram depois que aquele maldito do Snape matou o Dumbledore. E, além do mais, eu disse ao Lupin que com a Ordem ou sem, eu iria atrás dos hoxcruces e do Voldemort. Ele decidiu que a limitação de idade poderia ser ignorada em casos especiais. E casos especiais nos levam à vocês, embora vocês já sejam maiores.

- E onde a gente entra nessa história, pergunta Hermione.

- Bem... é...

- Fala logo, Harry, insiste Hermione.

- Eu quero saber se vocês aceitam fazer parte da Ordem junto comigo. A única coisa que eu posso prometer é que a gente vai ter mais gente com quem contar, já que vocês disseram que vão me ajudar a procurar os hoxcruces. Embora eu ache que vocês não deviam ir comigo, vocês insistem e eu confesso que isso me dá uma esperança tremenda. Vocês sabem dos riscos, eu não preciso dizer. E então, topam, pergunta Harry, ansioso pela resposta.

- Mas é claro que sim, dizem os dois amigos, ao mesmo tempo.

Mesmo depois de ingressar na Ordem e de ficar sabendo de alguns segredos e de desvendar alguns mistérios, Hermione não contou a ninguém da Ordem da Fênix que Snape esteve em sua casa. Ela nem bem sabia o por que de seu silêncio. Na verdade, Mione queria esquecer a expressão angustiada no rosto do ex-professor quando ela não quis lhe ouvir.

As pesquisas aos hoxcruces estavam bem adiantadas e Harry descobrira que R.A.B. era nada mais nada menos que o irmão de Sirius Black, Régulo, um ex-comensal morto por Voldemort. O fatídico medalhão que custara o envenenamento de Dumbledore estava na mansão dos Black, tendo sido roubado por Mundungus. Depois de recuperado, o medalhão foi devidamente destruído por Olho-Tonto Moody.

Harry, Ron e Mione haviam descoberto a relíquia de Rowena Ravenclaw, fundadora da Corvinal, escondida em um museu, sob o disfarce de antiguidade. Era um grande espelho que os curadores do museu diziam ter pertencido à rainha Leonor de Aquitânia, mulher de Henrique II e mãe de Ricardo Coração de Leão.

No detalhamento da peça, os curadores do museu citaram um fato interessante. Algumas pessoas ficavam muito assustadas ao se mirarem no objeto e algumas chegaram a passar mal depois de alguns segundos diante do espelho. Esse fato, segundo o folheto do museu, levava as pessoas a acreditarem que o espelho era amaldiçoado. Os bruxinhos alertaram Moody e Tonks para esse fato e os aurores decidiram fazer uma breve visita ao museu.

Harry quis acompanhá-los, pois fazia questão de destruir o espelho, se esse fosse um dos hoxcruz de Voldemort. A viagem acabou sendo rápida. Depois do horário de funcionamento do museu, e com o bruxinho sendo ajudado pelos aurores, os três aparataram na frente do espelho. Moody descobriu realmente se tratava de um hoxcruz e Tonks não conteve a curiosidade.

Ao se aproximar do objeto, no entanto, caiu sem forças no chão:

- Não, Remus, você, não. Os outros dois não sabiam, mas a auror estava vendo na superfície prateada do espelho a imagem de Remo Lupin, sob a luz da lua cheia, sendo atingido por uma bala de prata. Ela via o lobisomem sendo morto.

Moddy aproximou-se com cuidado e, de costas para o espelho, perguntou à jovem:

- Nimphadora, o que está acontecendo?

- É o Lupin, Moody, eu vi, ele está transformado e sendo morto, temos que voltar e protegê-lo, afirma Tonks, tentando se erguer.

- Fique aí mesmo, mocinha. Isso não passa de uma ilusão. Se Lupin estivesse em perigo, já saberíamos, teríamos visto o patrono dele. Além do mais, não há uma réstia de luz no céu. Estamos na Lua Nova, esqueceu-se, questiona Moody.

- E o que isso quer dizer, Moody, pergunta Harry, ainda mantendo uma distância prudente do espelho de Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Calma, deixe-me pensar sobre isso, diz o auror.

Eles se afastam um pouco e ficam em silêncio. Até que Moody dá um meio sorriso:

- Sim, como eu não pensei nisso. Esse espelho é o oposto do Espelho de Ojesed.

- Como assim, Moody, pergunta Harry.

- Lembra do Espelho de Ojesed? O que ele lhe mostrava, pergunta o auror.

- Nossos maiores desejos. Uau, entendi, esse espelho foi enfeitiçado para mostrar nossos maiores medos, afirma Harry.

- Exatamente. E como nossos medos nos enfraquecem, o espelho garante que ninguém terá forças para atacá-lo. Seria como um grande bicho-papão. As pessoas que passaram mal na frente do espelho devem ser bruxos tentando se passar por trouxas, acrescentou Olho-Tonto Moody.

- Hummm, bicho-papão? Espera aqui, diz Harry, correndo para a frente do espelho.

- Harry, o que você vai..., tenta dizer o auror.

O Menino-que-sobreviveu pára na frente do espelho de Ravenclaw e vê surgindo na superfície polida um grande dementador. Apesar de já ter lidado com eles várias vezes, desde seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, Harry Potter ainda tem um grande medo dos dementadores, principalmente depois deles terem aderido a Voldemort.

Harry sente que a qualquer momento o dementador vai sair do espelho. Ele já começa a sentir um frio tremendo e vê que as luzes do museu já começam a piscar e a ficarem enfraquecidas. Não há tempo a perder. O bruxo empunha a sua varinha e grita:

- Expectro patronus!

Um belo cervo pula da varinha de Harry. É o seu Patrono corpóreo, que avança na direção do dementador. Quando as pontas dos chifres tocam o espelho, este começa a rachar. Lentamente, o vidro vai se trincando, como se as rachaduras formassem uma grande teia-de-aranha. Por fim, o espelho se desfaz em mil pedaços.

- Bravos, Harry, diz Moody. A energia pura de seu patrono foi demais para a maldade que havia nesse espelho.

Tonks, já recuperada, realiza um feitiço e reconstitui o espelho como ele era antes, sem a magia das trevas, obviamente. Os curadores do museu de nada desconfiariam. Cansados, porém satisfeitos, os três desaparatam de lá e, instantes depois, chegam na sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Os integrantes da Ordem comemoraram o fim de mais um hoxcruz. Esquecendo-se das memórias da elfa doméstica que Harry viu na penseira de Dumbledore, e que falava sobre o assassinato que Tom Riddle havia cometido para se apropriar da taça de Helga Hufflepuff (fundadora da Lufa-Lufa), Ron, Harry e Hermione, além de Lupin e Tonks, acreditavam que o próximo hoxcruz a ser destruído era uma relíquia de Godrico Gryffindor, fundador da Casa Grifinória. Os outros dois só poderiam ser a serpente Nagini e o próprio Lord das Trevas.

Seguindo essa lógica errada – pois o hoxcruz era a taça da Lufa-Lufa -, Harry apostava que o pedaço da alma de Voldemort estava na espada de Godrico Gryffindor que ele usou no segundo ano, para matar o basilisco na Câmara Secreta.

Naquele dia, Hermione tentava analisar algumas informações recebidas pela Ordem da Fênix, quando se sentiu atraída por um barulho na janela do quarto que ocupava em Grimmauld Place. Ao olhar através do vidro, viu uma coruja estranha batendo o bico no vidro. Era uma coruja totalmente negra, que Hermione nunca vira antes.

Percebendo que o animal trazia um embrulho aparentemente pesado, a jovem deixou-a entrar (até porque poucas pessoas saberiam o endereço da sede da Ordem) e imediatamente livrou-a do peso. Antes que Hermione pudesse agir para alimentá-la ou pelo menos lhe dar água, a coruja negra alçou vôo e deixou o quarto, escapando pela janela aberta.

Ainda mais curiosa, Mione examinou o pacote que havia sido entregue. Amarrado ao cordão que fechava o embrulho, Hermione encontrou um pergaminho. Ao abrir, leu a seguinte mensagem:

"Senhorita Hermione,

O conteúdo dentro desse embrulho lhe pertence. No entanto, o pacote foi encantado e somente será aberto no dia em que a senhorita, no fundo de sua alma, acreditar que o professor Snape pode ser inocente e que nem sempre aquilo que vemos é a verdadeira expressão da verdade."

Interessante, pensava Hermione, está sem assinatura. Mas pouco importava.

- Ah, tá. Se essa é a condição para romper o feitiço, esse embrulho vai criar teias de aranha e ser sepultado sobre toneladas de poeira. Isso nunca vai acontecer, disse Hermione, a meia-voz.

**Nota da autora:** Eu reli esse capítulo umas dez vezes, mas ele não foi betado. Assim, se alguém achar algum erro enorme, perdoe e me avise, por favor. Agradeço de coração a FerPotter, pelo primeiro review da minha vida, rs. E também à Maki e a Nina Snape, que também comentaram. Espero que outros comentários venham, rs


	4. IV À espera de um milagre

**Spoiler:** Atenção, contém SPOILER de HBP. Não leia se você não quer saber o que se passa no sexto livro.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca mais jogo pôquer na minha vida. Já eram todos meus. Mas aí a JK ofereceu um tudo ou nada: o bicho-papão e o patrono do Snape contra todos os personagens. Eu topei. Mas como eu ia adivinhar que ela iria transfigurar as cartas? Buááááá. Perdi tudo e o universo Harry Potter ainda é da loira. Mas ela não sabe que eu peguei todos emprestados para brincar. Como estou só brincando, não terei fins lucrativos e nem vou ganhar nada. A não ser o prazer de me divertir. Ah, a música também não é minha.

IV. À espera de um milagre

Snape não agüenta mais. Tudo em Spinner's End lhe irrita. Desde a voz guinchante e covarde de Rabicho até as visitas constantes dos Comensais da Morte, tudo lhe deixa a um passo do descontrole. A tensão de novamente usar uma maldição imperdoável e a certeza de que era caçado por todos no mundo mágico lhe deixavam em um estado de nervos nunca antes visto no controlado e frio professor.

O que ele mais quer nesse momento é a solidão, mas não quer se ausentar da casa sem um bom motivo. Embora convencida de que Snape provara sua lealdade ao Mestre das Trevas ao matar Alvo Dumbledore, o professor sabe que Belatrix Lestrange não confia plenamente nele. E mais, a comensal seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para desacreditá-lo aos olhos de Voldemort. Portanto, precisa de uma boa desculpa para desaparecer.

E esta surge numa tarde, quando a marca negra em seu braço esquerdo começa a arder: o Mestre o chamara. Snape não perde tempo e aparata na mansão onde o Lord das Trevas estava escondido, nos arredores da Londres bruxa.

- Meu mestre, aqui estou, diz Snape, sem fitá-lo diretamente, e curvando-se diante de Voldemort.

- Meu caro Snape. É chegada a hora de você voltar a agir. Quero que descubra quem é o fiel do segredo da sede da Ordem da Fênix. Sei que Potter está lá e é lá que eu quero estar, afirma o Lord das Trevas.

- Que seja, mestre. Desconfio que com a morte de Dumbledore, as proteções à sede estejam enfraquecidas. Não creio que seja impossível conseguir essa informação, embora eu possa demorar um pouco, alega Snape.

- Um pouco é razoável, Snape. Mas não tente testar a minha paciência ou me atrasar de alguma forma. Você sabe o que acontece com quem não cumpre as missões que eu designo, ameaça Voldemort, com os olhos de serpente brilhando, avermelhados.

- Eu não o decepcionarei, mestre, diz Snape, fazendo uma nova reverência.

Era o que ele queria. Naquele mesmo dia, o professor de Poções volta para a mansão Snape, onde pode ficar isolado. Duas semanas depois, sente-se novamente irritado. Já sabe de cor e salteado as distâncias de cada cômodo da mansão de sua família. Horas e horas andando de um lado para outro, a contar os passos, tinham provocado esse efeito. E ainda tinha a velha música trouxa a lhe atazanar os ouvidos, como que uma punição por um crime que não cometera:

_**Who can make me strong**_

_Quem pode me fortalecer_

_**In every way**_

_Em todas as maneiras_

_**Where can I be safe**_

_Onde posso estar seguro_

_**Where can I belong**_

_Onde posso pertencer_

_**In this great big world**_

_Neste gigantesco mundo_

_**Of sadness**_

_De tristeza_

Mais por não ter nada que fazer do que por curiosidade ou por espionagem, Severo Snape testou seus poderes de legimência. Embora normalmente fosse necessário um contato olhos-nos-olhos para ter acesso à mente dos demais, Snape havia desenvolvido uma técnica que lhe permitia ligar-se à mente daqueles com quem havia tido um contato emocional mais forte. Foi por isso que, sem muita dificuldade, conseguiu se ligar à mente de Hermione Granger... no exato momento em que ela deixava uma coruja negra entrar no quarto que ocupava na sede da Ordem.

Desanimado, "ouviu" em sua própria mente os pensamentos dela: "- Ah, tá. Se essa é a condição para romper o feitiço, esse embrulho vai criar teias de aranha e ser sepultado sobre toneladas de poeira. Isso nunca vai acontecer". Além disso, percebe a preocupação da menina em como poderiam destruir o hoxcruz que – acreditava ela – estava na espada de Godrico Gryffindor.

Sem nem saber por que essa frase o abalara tanto, Severo Snape decide que é hora de começar a agir como o homem da Ordem da Fênix que, em sua alma, ainda era. Sentando-se em sua escrivaninha, ele escreve uma mensagem em um pergaminho, destinado a Hermione Granger, na sede da Ordem.

"Prezada senhorita Granger,

Se me permite uma correção de rumo, vocês estão buscando no caminho errado. A relíquia de Godrico Gryffindor, que Tom Riddle tanto queria, jamais foi conseguida, fato sendo considerada por este uma grande derrota que acirrou a inimizade natural entre sonserinos e grifinórios.

Se a senhorita raciocinar de forma correta, como costuma fazer, verá que havia dois hoxcruces com origem Slytherin: o anel e o colar. São apenas sete no total e quatro deles foram destruídos. Além do anel e do colar da família Slytherin, temos o diário de Tom Riddle e a relíquia da casa Corvinal, além é claro, de Nagini e o próprio Lord Voldemort.

Vocês estão ignorando uma memória importante, ligada a casa Lufa-Lufa, que Harry Potter sabe bem qual é. Diga-o que se lembre de uma das visitas a penseira programadas por Alvo Dumbledore.

Desejo sorte na empreitada

Um amigo fiel".

Para não atrair mais atenção do que seria desejável, Snape recorre à antiga coruja de sua mãe, que ele fez questão de manter tratada e alimentada pelos elfos domésticos da mansão, e fica torcendo para que Hermione aceite suas informações, mesmo que mediante uma carta anônima. O mestre de Poções acredita que essa simples dica será suficiente para que ele se sinta em paz com a sua consciência. Mas porque mesmo assim a antiga música não sai de sua mente?

_**How can I forget**_

_Como posso esquecer_

_**Those beautiful dreams**_

_Aqueles lindos sonhos_

_**That we shared**_

_Que partilhamos_

_**They're lost and they're**_

_Eles estão perdidos e eles_

_**No where to be found**_

_Não estão em parte alguma, para se encontrar_

_**How can I go on?**_

_Como posso ir em frente_

_**Sometimes I tremble**_

_Algumas vezes eu tremo_

_**Over in the dark**_

_Completamente na escuridão_

_**I cannot see**_

_Eu não posso ver_

_**When people frighten me**_

_Quando as pessoas me assustam_

_**I try to hide myself**_

_E eu tento me esconder_

_**So far from the crowd**_

_Bem longe da multidão_

Snape não quer admitir, mas sente-se mais sozinho do que nunca. Sabia que as coisas não seriam fáceis para ele, ao aceitar o voto inquebrável com Narcisa Malfoy e Belatrix Lestrange. Como bom legimente que era, tinha certeza, desde o início, de que Draco Malfoy não conseguiria levar ao fim a missão que o Lord das Trevas havia lhe confiado e que ele, Severo Snape, deveria acabar cumprindo o que fora estipulado.

Mas ele tinha a esperança, ao aparatar na residência dos Granger naquela manhã distante, de que Hermione pudesse ao menos ouvir suas razões. Ele ainda não sabia por que precisava tanto da confiança da ex-aluna, embora tivesse uma necessidade quase sobre-humana de que ela acreditasse nele.

Mas não. Ela estava decidida a acreditar naquilo que o maldito Potter contou. E o pior é que eram fatos. E ele bem sabia que o raciocínio lógico que Hermione Granger havia aprendido a desenvolver com ele mesmo indicava que ... como era mesmo o ditado trouxa? Ah, sim, que contra fatos não há argumentos.

Severo senta-se em uma cadeira, já sem querer pensar, já sem forças. Ele espera, do fundo de seu coração – ah, sim, o temido professor de Poções tem um coração, embora tente escondê-lo até de si próprio – que Hermione Granger acredite na carta, que pelo menos raciocine friamente, logicamente, como sempre fez.

Ao mesmo tempo, Snape sente-se a cada vez mais se esvaírem suas esperanças. "Que quadro patético eu faria agora, se meus alunos pudessem me ver, especialmente a turma daquele intragável Potter. Eu, o temido Snape, sentado aqui, alquebrado e descrente, esperando que uma menina confie em uma carta anônima. Oh, Merlim, que triste fim me destinastes".

_**Is anybody there**_

_Será que há alguém aí_

_**To confort me**_

_Para me confortar_

_**Lord... to hear my plea**_

_Senhor ... para ouvir meu apelo_

_**Take care of me**_

_E para tomar conta de mim_

_**How can I go on**_

_Como posso prosseguir_

_**From day to day**_

_Dia após dia_

**Nota da autora:** Agradeço de coração à mensagem da Camilla Khyara Lupin, que me deu o maior gás para postar esse capítulo. Espero que você goste. E que os demais leitores também apreciem mais esse capítulo, e deixem reviews, rs, please, para alegrar uma autora ansiosa para saber se vocês estão gostando.


	5. Enquanto isso, na sede da Ordem

**Spoiler:** Atenção, contém SPOILER de HBP. Não leia se você não quer saber o que se passa no sexto livro.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca mais jogo pôquer na minha vida. Já eram todos meus. Mas aí a JK ofereceu um tudo ou nada: o bicho-papão e o patrono do Snape contra todos os personagens. Eu topei. Mas como eu ia adivinhar que ela iria transfigurar as cartas? Buááááá. Perdi tudo e o universo Harry Potter ainda é da loira. Mas ela não sabe que eu peguei todos emprestados para brincar. Como estou só brincando, não terei fins lucrativos e nem vou ganhar nada. A não ser o prazer de me divertir. Ah, a música também não é minha.

V. Enquanto isso, na sede da Ordem

Hermione se surpreende quando, pela segunda vez, uma coruja bate com o bico na janela fechada de seu quarto, para chamar a atenção dela. Desta vez, uma simples coruja marrom. Abrindo a janela, ela não pode deixar de pensar, pela milésima vez, o que havia levado o professor Snape a trair Dumbledore. Afastando esses pensamentos da cabeça, a jovem deixa a coruja pousar em sua mão e da perna dela retira um pergaminho.

Entusiasmada com o que lê, sai correndo pelos corredores.

- Harry, Ron, Lupin, Tonks, corram aqui. Vejam o que foi que eu acabei de receber. Isso pode ser interessante, grita Mione, tentando falar tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Que foi Mione, pergunta Harry, quando ela entra esbaforida na cozinha.

Vejam, leiam isso, me parece uma ótima pista, diz a menina.

- Sei não, afirma Ron, e se for uma armadilha do Lord das Trevas, pergunta Weasley, depois de ler o pergaminho que a amiga trazia.

- Isso a gente só pode confirmar indo atrás dele, rebate Hermione. Já fiz o mesmo raciocínio da pessoa que escreveu a carta e ela tem razão. Estamos perdendo tempo procurando uma relíquia que nunca foi um hoxcruz. Além do mais, basta a gente submeter a carta à análise do Olho-Tonto Moody. Ele vai saber se tem algum tipo de magia das trevas nela, acrescenta.

Quando o velho auror chega à sede da Ordem, examina o pergaminho e afirma: Existe uma energia conhecida nessa carta, mas não consigo identificá-la. Mas podem ficar tranqüilos, quem escreveu esse pergaminho estava desejando o bem de vocês. Moody não contou aos amigos que ao examinar o pergaminho lembrou-se de um trecho de uma antiga música trouxa, que por algum motivo estava ligada à carta.

_**Who can make me strong**_

_Quem pode me fazer forte_

_**In every way**_

_Em todas as formas_

_**Where can I be safe**_

_Onde posso estar seguro_

_**Where can I belong**_

_Onde posso pertencer_

_**In this great big world**_

_Neste gigantesco mundo_

_**Of sadness**_

_De tristeza_

_**How can I forget**_

_Como posso esquecer_

_**Those beautiful dreams**_

_Aqueles lindos sonhos_

_**That we shared**_

_Que dividimos_

_**They're lost and they're**_

_Eles estão perdidos e não estão_

_**No where to be found**_

_Em parte alguma, para serem encontrados_

_**How can I go on?**_

_Como posso continuar _

Harry lembra-se da noite em que Dumbledore lhe mostrou as memórias da elfa doméstica Hokei e do momento em que a senhora Hepzibah mostra a taça de Helga Hufflepuff a Tom Riddle, antes de ser morta por ele, e concorda com Hermione:

- Estamos na pista errada, realmente. Como eu pude esquecer da taça da Lufa-Lufa? Como eu pude esquecer isso, essa informação? Dumbledore me alertou para a importância das memórias que ele se arriscou a conseguir. Perdemos um tempo precioso por minha culpa, disse o jovem.

- Calma Harry, o importante é que agora estamos na pista certa, afirmou Moody.

E eles começaram a buscar informações sobre onde poderia estar a copa de Helga Hufflepuff. A busca pelo mundo mágico e por indicações de coisas que se parecessem com feitiços não estava produzindo resultados. Semanas se passavam e nenhum indício de onde poderia estar escondida a taça da Lufa-Lufa, situação que levava Harry, Ron e Hermione ao desespero.

- O tempo está passando e eu não consigo encontrar a copa da Hufflepuff. Onde será que ela está, impacientava-se Harry.

- Com certeza em um lugar onde ninguém iria desconfiar, óbvio, né Harry, afirma Ron, também irritado, e fazendo um dos seus comentários sem muito sentido.

- Repete isso, Ronald Weasley, grita Hermione.

- Que foi Mione? O que eu fiz, pergunta um assustado Ron.

- Repete essa frase que você acabou de dizer para o Harry...

- Com certeza em um lugar onde ninguém iria desconfiar..., diz Ron, incerto.

- Weasley, você é um gênio, levanta-se Hermione. Vamos, já desconfio de onde ela pode estar.

- Vamos aonde, Mione, pergunta Harry, sem entender onde a amiga queria chegar.

- A uma banca de revistas trouxa, é claro!

- Mione, você ficou doida? Você acha que a taça da Helga Hufflepuff vai estar escondida em uma banca de revistas trouxa? O que havia no seu suco de abóbora, diz Harry, temendo que a amiga realmente estivesse desnorteada.

- A taça é claro que não. Mas certamente vamos encontrar pistas de onde ela pode estar. Confia em mim. Vamos logo, não há tempo a perder.

**Nota da autora:** Agradecimentos mil a Camilla Khyara, Miss H.Granger e Wendy, pelos comentários a minha história. Valeu pelo incentivo. Miss Granger, a resposta é sim para as duas primeiras perguntas e está ai o seu novo capítulo para a terceira, rs. Aos demais, por favor, façam feliz uma autora ansiosa e me digam o que estão achando, rs.


	6. A Taça

**Spoiler:** Atenção, contém SPOILER de HBP. Não leia se você não quer saber o que se passa no sexto livro.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca mais jogo pôquer na minha vida. Já eram todos meus. Mas aí a JK ofereceu um tudo ou nada: o bicho-papão e o patrono do Snape contra todos os personagens. Eu topei. Mas como eu ia adivinhar que ela iria transfigurar as cartas? Buááááá. Perdi tudo e o universo Harry Potter ainda é da loira. Mas ela não sabe que eu peguei todos emprestados para brincar. Como estou só brincando, não terei fins lucrativos e nem vou ganhar nada. A não ser o prazer de me divertir. Ah, a música também não é minha.

VI. A Taça

Junto com Harry e vigiados à distância por Moody, Hermione segue para a banca de jornal mais próxima de Grimmauld Place. Lá chegando, pediu ao encarregado:

- Por favor, eu quero o jornal.

- Qual deles, indaga o comerciante.

- Todos os de hoje. Inclusive os de esportes. Ah, e as revistas esportivas também, diz a jovem bruxa.

O encarregado da banca estranha o pedido, mas logo coloca os exemplares em uma grande sacola e entrega à menina. Hermione paga, passa a sacola pesada para Harry e os dois retornam rapidamente para a sede da Ordem.

Quando chegam, Hermione vai para a cozinha e espalha os jornais e revistas na grande mesa, afirmando aos amigos:

- Procurem qualquer esporte onde a premiação seja uma taça. Ou melhor,... busquem primeiro notícias sobre um esporte chamado automobilismo.

- Mione, isso me parece perda de tempo, diz Ron, que foi chamado para ajudar.

- Ron, já perdemos tanto tempo que não custa nada tentar, mesmo que pareça maluquice. Mas a lógica me diz que estamos no caminho certo, afirma a jovem.

Diante da argumentação, os dois rapazes e calaram e, durante cerca de duas horas, só se ouvia o folhear de páginas das publicações que os bruxos pesquisavam. Até que Ron chama a amiga e lhe aponta uma pequena foto.

- Hermione, olha isso aqui.

Ron mostra uma pequena reportagem com o título: Silverstone se prepara para GP. Logo abaixo, uma foto do piloto vencedor do ano anterior, segurando uma taça.

- Credo, esse cara parece com o Draco Malfoy, comenta Ron, antes de entregar a revista esportiva para Hermione.

Olhando a foto pequena, a menina encontra dificuldades em examinar melhor a taça e olhando em volta, transfigura uma caneca de louça em uma lupa.

- Examina isso, Harry. Vê se parece com a taça que você viu na penseira, diz a jovem.

Harry se aproxima e vê uma taça dourada pequena com duas asas finamente forjadas. Ele não consegue ver se havia um texugo gravado na taça, mas acredita ser praticamente o mesmo objeto que ele vira nas memórias da elfa doméstica, embora a taça da foto lhe pareça um pouco maior que a copa que ele viu na penseira.

- Mione, parece ser. Mas essa da foto está um pouco maior do que a que eu vi na penseira. Se bem que um feitiço pode fazer com que ela pareça maior do que realmente é. Como você conseguiu descobrir isso? É muito difícil imaginar que Voldemort iria esconder um hoxcruz no mundo trouxa, diz Harry.

- Simples, meu querido. Justamente por achar que ninguém procuraria no mundo trouxa é que Voldemort escondeu sua taça lá. E lembre-se de que ele era meio-trouxa também, o pai dele não era bruxo, e que antes de ser levado por Dumbledore para estudar em Hogwarts, Voldemort viveu no mundo trouxa. Quando o Ron falou "com certeza em um lugar onde ninguém iria desconfiar", lembrei desse esporte que o meu pai tanto gosta. Algumas vezes eu vi as provas com ele e me lembrei que o vencedor recebe uma taça ao final, explicou Hermione.

- Mas por que automobilismo, emenda Harry.

- Porque é um esporte onde só o melhor tem vez, onde o acesso é limitado. Somente o melhor carro e o melhor piloto vencem uma corrida. E nem todo mundo tem condições de sentar-se atrás do volante de um carro de Fórmula 1, mesmo que queira. E qualquer falha pode te tirar da corrida. Enfim, uma prova onde só os melhores se destacam, bem ao gosto do Lord das Trevas.

- Mas se o vencedor recebe a taça, como a gente vai poder saber qual delas é o hoxcruz, perguntou Ron.

- Pelo que meu pai me disse uma vez, a original só é entregue ao vencedor para que ele a erga durante a cerimônia de premiação. Depois, a taça volta a um cofre e uma réplica é entregue ao campeão, explicou Hermione. Parece que o cofre fica na Federação Inglesa de Automobilismo, em Londres.

- Então, só temos que descobrir onde fica essa tal federação, empolgou-se Harry.

- Não acho que seja assim tão fácil, Harry. Além de um sistema contra roubos trouxa, que deve ser bem sofisticado, as proteções mágicas de Voldemort devem ser ainda piores que as do medalhão e do espelho, uma vez que a taça nunca foi roubada durante esse tempo todo. O único instante em que ela pode ser capturada e destruída deve ser na hora em que o vencedor da corrida recebe a taça, deduz Hermione.

- Então vamos esperar o vencedor receber a taça e destruí-la, disse Ron.

- Não creio que dará certo. Acho que Voldemort pensou nessa possibilidade e criou algum feitiço para impedir isso... É claro... esse é o feitiço, a prova a passar. Um bruxo terá que ganhar a corrida para conseguir destruir a taça, afirmou Hermione. – Deixa ver aqui... Hermione pega a revista e, depois de ler a reportagem, afirma: - A corrida é daqui a um mês e meio. Temos seis semanas para prepará-lo para correr, Harry, conclui Hermione, suspirando.

- Eu? Como eu vou fazer isso? Ficou louca, Mione, perguntou o jovem bruxo.

- Simples, Harry. Você vai aprender a dirigir, treinar, escolher um piloto e tomar o lugar dele na hora da corrida, afirmou a garota.

- Simples, Hermione? E como eu vou tomar o lugar de alguém? Você mesmo falou que o esquema de segurança é grande...

- Com Poção Polissuco, esqueceu, perguntou a garota.

- Bom, o jeito é tentar, né, afirma Harry.

- Sim, porque se a gente perder essa chance, só daqui a um ano, concluiu Hermione.

Naquele mesmo dia, a Ordem começou a se movimentar. Um auror, até então desconhecido dos bruxinhos, chegou à Grimmauld Place para dar aulas de direção a Harry. Um equipamento semelhante a um videogame, mas programado com um painel de um carro de Fórmula 1, para responder em realidade virtual aos comandos do jovem bruxo, foi também conjurado, para que Harry pudesse treinar. A tecnologia era trouxa. Mas diante da importância da busca de Potter, o que isso importava? Todos queriam derrotar Voldemort. E usariam todas as armas disponíveis.

As primeiras aulas foram um desastre, mas aos poucos o garoto foi pegando o jeito e pouco se ouvia dos sinos que indicavam um acidente no aparelho de simulação. Enquanto isso, Hermione preparava a Poção Polissuco, para que Harry pudesse tomar o lugar de um dos pilotos.

Enfim, depois de quase seis semanas de preparativos, os jovens bruxos estão prontos tentar destruir o quinto hoxcruz. Mais uma vez com a ajuda de Lupin e Moody, Ron e Harry aparatam nas proximidades dos boxes, no autódromo de Silverstone, onde instantes depois chega Hermione. Era a véspera da corrida e os pilotos estavam terminando o treino de classificação que iria decidir qual a ordem de largada no dia seguinte. Harry tinha apenas alguns minutos para decidir qual piloto iria substituir, pois Hermione precisaria, ainda, conseguir um fio de cabelo dele para terminar a Poção Polissuco. A jovem bruxa iria transfigurar suas roupas como se fosse uma das funcionárias da equipe, e tentaria pegar o fio de cabelo no capacete ou na proteção antichamas que os pilotos usavam no rosto, para não terem queimaduras em caso de explosão por algum acidente com os carros.

- E então, Harry, quem vai ser, pergunta Moody.

- Aquele rapaz moreno ali, afirma o garoto. Ele aponta para o piloto colombiano Juan Pablo Montoya, que havia conquistado apenas o terceiro lugar na ordem de largada.

- Harry, você ficou doido? Porque não aquele, que vai sair na frente, diz Ron, apontando para o espanhol Fernando Alonso.

- Não sei, eu acho melhor aquele que eu apontei mesmo, insiste Harry, para desespero dos demais.

Mas se era assim que o jovem bruxo queria, melhor então continuar com o plano. Moody e Lupin lembraram-se que várias vezes o próprio Alvo Dumbledore tinha atitudes que eles não entendiam e achavam absurdas, mas que se revelavam as mais acertadas no final. Era uma esperança, pelo menos.

Hermione não teve muita dificuldade em entrar no box da equipe McLaren. Além de transfigurar suas roupas para ficarem iguais aos uniformes da equipe, a menina ainda lembrou-se de pedir ao Moody para lançar nela um feitiço da desilusão, para poder passar despercebida caso alguém a visse. Não foi difícil encontrar alguns fios de cabelo de Montoya preso na veste protetora para o rosto, a balaclava. De posse dos fios de cabelo, ela se prepara para terminar a poção no dia seguinte. Agora, muita coisa dependia de Harry ter feito a coisa certa. Mas somente no dia seguinte eles poderiam ter certeza...

O domingo amanheceu com céu claro. Os bruxos, além de Lupin e Moody, ficaram escondidos nas proximidades do local onde Montoya terminava de se preparar para a corrida. Mal o piloto abriu a porta e saiu, foi azarado por Ron:

- Petrificus Totallis, disse o jovem bruxo, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione conjurava um colchão para que Montoya não se machucasse ao cair no chão. Desacordado, o piloto foi levado de volta ao local de onde saíra e Harry logo tomou o lugar dele, sob disfarce da Poção Polissuco.

- Lembre-se, Harry, você terá que tomar a poção de novo antes de sair do carro. Normalmente essas corridas levam uma hora e meia, pouco mais ou pouco menos que isso. Se não chover, é claro. Espero que você tenha feito a escolha correta. Se for preciso usar magia, usa a sua varinha, mas com muito cuidado e só em situações extremas, pois desconfio que o feitiço de Voldemort não será anulado se por acaso você usar de magia demais para vencer a prova, disse Hermione.

Não havia mais nada a fazer, a não ser torcer. Senão, teriam que esperar mais um ano para colocarem as mãos na taça da Lufa-Lufa.

Os carros se alinharam para a largada. Harry suava frio, mas logo respirou fundo para se controlar. Ficar nervoso não resolveria nada e ele pre-ci-sa-va vencer aquela corrida de qualquer maneira. Ele se concentrou nas luzes à sua frente. Quando elas se apagaram, foi a hora da largada.

Ao pisar no acelerador, Harry sentiu que o carro respondeu de forma peculiar: "É agora", disse o bruxo, aproveitando a boa resposta do carro, ele continuou a acelerar e imediatamente ultrapassou o carro que estava à sua frente e largara em segundo lugar. "É agora", repetiu Harry, ao ver o carro daquele piloto que o Ron queria que ele assumisse o lugar.

A primeira curva vinha chegando, mas Harry teve a certeza de que poderia passar. Respirando fundo, o bruxo decidiu arriscar. Era agora ou somente no ano que vem. Com esse pensamento, Harry acelerou um pouco mais e tomou o lado de dentro da pista e deixou para frear bem depois, quase no limite. "Deu certo", pensou Harry, ao ver que o carro de Alonso já aparecia no retrovisor da McLaren que ele pilotava.

Hermione, Ronald, Lupin e Moody prendiam a respiração e só perceberam isso quando respiraram fundo quando virem Harry liderando a prova após a primeira curva. A corrida passou com tranqüilidade. Nem mesmo as paradas nos boxes impediram que Harry mantivesse a ponta. E ele cruzou a linha de chegada na frente, recebendo a bandeirada branca e preta que indicava que ele ganhara a prova.

- Yessssssss, gritaram os quatro bruxos, escondidos nas proximidades do box, se abraçando e rodando, pulando, comemorando muito.

Enquanto dava mais uma volta, para desacelerar o carro, Harry ganhou tempo. No estreito cockpit do carro, ele sacou um vidrinho de cristal e bebeu o restante da Poção Polissuco, assumindo mais uma vez a forma de Montoya para subir ao pódio e receber a taça. Um entusiasmo começou a tomar conta de Harry.

Sim, ele tinha sido o melhor daquela manhã, ninguém havia conseguido passar por ele, embora o cara que se parecia com o Malfoy e estava no carrinho vermelho tivesse tentado. Ninguém era melhor que ele atrás de um volante.

Na área dos boxes, Hermione parava de pular e ficava muito séria. Aos poucos, Ron, Lupin e Moody prestaram atenção na jovem bruxa.

- Hermione, ele conseguiu, Harry é o maior, você não está feliz, perguntou Ron.

- É isso, disse a grifinória.

- Isso o quê, senhorita Granger, perguntou Lupin, levemente apreensivo pelo tom da jovem, que soava muito preocupado, mas como se não estivesse lá, como se falasse para si própria.

- Professor Lupin, o feitiço de Voldemort, de proteção ao hoxcruz. Se Harry estiver se sentindo o mais poderoso piloto que já se sentou em um carro de corrida no momento em que pegar a taça, ele não vai conseguir vencer o feitiço de Voldemort, que se alimenta da sensação de que a pessoa é a mais poderosa do mundo.

- Você pode ter razão, senhorita Granger, afirmou Moody. O grupo correu até a área onde o carro de Harry deveria parar. O local já estava cercado por funcionários da McLaren, por jornalistas e alguns torcedores que conseguiram furar o cerco. Eles tentaram gritar com Harry, mas foram abafados pelo barulho da multidão que, em festa, comemorava a primeira vitória da equipe inglesa na temporada.

Ainda transbordando de euforia, Harry foi levado até o pódio, onde se preparava para a cerimônia da premiação. Enfim, teria em suas mãos da taça da Lufa-Lufa. Com esse pensamento, toda a exaltação da vitória o abandonou. O jovem bruxo lembrou-se que a sua missão ainda não estava completa e, sem saber exatamente o porquê, lembrou-se do feitiço de proteção que Alvo Dumbledore colocara na Pedra Filosofal que Harry impedira Voldemort de obter, no primeiro ano do bruxinho em Hogwarts.

"Eu só consegui salvar a pedra porque não a queria para mim, não queria os seus poderes e sim impedir que seu poder fosse usado pelas trevas. Engraçado lembrar disso agora. Deve ser porque a situação é bem parecida. Eu só venci essa corrida porque preciso destruir o hoxcruz e impedir que as trevas continuem a imperar. Nada mais além disso", pensava Harry, enquanto se encaminhava ao mais alto lugar no pódio.

Ao passar pelos outros dois pilotos, antes do início da cerimônia de premiação, Harry sentiu que eles estavam irritados em terem perdido e lançavam olhos cobiçosos para a taça da Lufa-Lufa, que repousava sobre uma bancada ao lado do pódio.

"É isso", pensou Harry, "o feitiço se alimenta do triunfo de quem vence e do rancor daqueles que perdem".

O jovem bruxo deixou que toda a alegria por ter vencido se escoasse de sua mente e de seu coração, deixando em seu lugar apenas uma sensação de indiferença pelo fato de ter conseguido chegar à frente de todos. A isso, ainda acrescentou uma profunda simpatia pelos outros dois pilotos que o ladeavam, pensando que eles deveriam ter ganhado a corrida em seu lugar, que eles sim eram os profissionais treinados e com talento para merecerem a vitória.

Moody – coberto por um feitiço da desilusão – posicionara-se logo atrás do pódio, sem ser percebido pelos demais, esperando para interferir e ajudar a destruir a taça no momento em que Harry colocasse as mãos nela. E a hora estava chegando. O presidente da Federação Inglesa de Automobilismo acabara de pegar a taça e, depois de erguê-la no ar, passou-a as mãos do jovem bruxo, que a segurou ainda pensando que os pilotos ao seu lado é que deveriam ter ganhado a prova.

No instante em que Potter ergueu a taça, ainda mantendo a indiferença pela vitória, uma onda de energia de despendeu do objeto. Tão forte que foi sentida por todos que estavam por perto, na forma de um vento frio que varreu as proximidades do pódio. Hermione, Ron e Lupin viram uma fumaça negra se desprendendo da taça, mas parecia que ela era invisível aos trouxas, pois eles apenas reclamaram do vento.

Os bruxos sacaram as varinhas e, simultaneamente com Moody, lançaram seus patronos contra a fumaça. A experiência no museu e com o espelho da Corvinal lhes mostrara que esta era a melhor maneira de destruir a energia do hoxcruz. A taça esquentou nas mãos de Harry, que a abaixou para que os demais não percebessem que algumas fissuras apareceram no metal.

Olhando para traz e vendo Moody, pediu discretamente que o velho auror a consertasse, ficando feliz ao ouvir um discreto "Reparo!" vindo do fundo do pódio. Agora sim ele podia comemorar de verdade. Mas ainda não era a comemoração pela vitória na corrida e sim o fim de mais uma missão. E foi com uma alegria tremenda que ele acompanhou os demais pilotos, estourando o champanhe da vitória.

**Notas da Autora:** Mais uma vez obrigada Wendy e Camilla Lupin, pelos comentários. Esse Grande Prêmio da Inglaterra ocorreu mesmo. Foi a prova de 2004, vencida por Juan Pablo Montoya, que largou em terceiro, mas conseguiu a liderança ainda antes do fim da primeira volta. Eu sou simplesmente apaixonada por Fórmula 1, rs. E acho o Tom Felton a cara do Michael Schumacher, só que bem mais novo, rs. Pois bem, pessoal, reviews serão bem vindos, nem que sejam para dizer que eu viajei horrores na batatinha nesse capítulo.

Ah, não percam na seqüência, "enfim, Voldemort".


	7. Enfim, a busca por Voldemort

VII. Enfim, a busca por Voldemort

Depois da destruição do quinto hoxcruz, os aurores, além de Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter, começaram a traçar os planos para conseguirem por fim ao Lord Voldemort e a sua terrível serpente.

A melhor idéia, até então, era Harry aproveitar-se de seus dons de ofidiglota e da vantagem de conseguir penetrar na mente de Voldemort para localizar onde os dois estavam. Depois de aparatarem no local, Harry iria tentar atrair Nagini, para que Ron, Tonks e Lupin dessem conta da serpente.

Depois da cobra ser morta, Harry e Mione iriam atrás de Voldemort. Eles haviam decidido que o bruxo não poderia ir sozinho, embora somente ele pudesse matar o Lord das Trevas. Mas a ajuda de Hermione seria essencial, pois ela era a mais lógica e racional do trio. Embora não gostasse da idéia, Ron foi obrigado a concordar que entre ele e a amiga, Hermione era uma bruxa bem melhor.

Um único problema ainda existia. Como iriam matar Nagini? A idéia era prender a cobra em um grande saco mágico e fazê-la ingerir uma poção que provocasse a morte do animal. Mas quem iria preparar a poção? Eles não tinham muita experiência com a alquimia dos ingredientes e temiam errar em um momento tão crucial do plano. Hermione, sempre a melhor aluna em poções, teve que se render às evidências... teriam que usar o livro do Half-Blood Prince, o tão detestável professor Snape.

- Tá bom, Harry. Onde está esse maldito livro, perguntou a bruxa.

- Errrr... Na Sala Precisa, respondeu o garoto.

- Harry Potter! Hogwarts está um pandemônio. Sequer sabemos se a escola está aberta ou fechada e teremos que nos arriscar a ir até lá? Você não tem mesmo juízo. Por Merlim! E agora mais essa, reclama uma Hermione cada vez mais irritada.

Mas, como diz um velho ditado trouxa, "o que não tem remédio, remediado fica", eles logo foram atrás do livro. Os dois bruxinhos conseguiram a ajuda de Olho-Tonto Moody e Lupin para aparatar em Hogsmeade. Lá, Harry cobriu a ambos com a capa de invisibilidade e, em uma vassoura emprestada por Moody, seguiram para a escola.

Fazer aquele trajeto trazia lembranças dolorosas para Harry, que não conseguia esquecer da corrida desabalada rumo a escola que ele e Dumbledore fizeram poucos meses antes, ao ver a marca negra conjurada sobre Hogwarts.

Chegaram a uma escola vazia e sem vida. Os dois grifinórios conseguiram um acesso lateral e lentamente se dirigiram ao sétimo andar, andando cuidadosamente para evitarem qualquer barulho que pudesse chamar a atenção, principalmente do Filch e da temível Madame Nor-ra.

Harry Potter se concentrava tanto que rapidamente a porta da Sala Precisa se abriu e ele encontrou o mesmo quarto imenso, que parecia uma catedral, cujas janelas eram altas e enviavam feixes de luz para baixo, o que parecia uma cidade com paredes imponentes, construídas por objetos de gerações antepassadas de Hogwarts. Rápido, mas silenciosamente, Harry voltou a andar por entre os becos e estradas limitadas por pilhas de mobílias estragadas e quebradas.

Harry se apressou em seguir adiante, ao passar por todos esses tesouros escondidos. Ele virou a direita após um enorme duende gigante, correu por um curto caminho, tomou a esquerda no armário de Desaparecimento quebrado, parando finalmente ao lado de um armário grande que parecia ter ácido jogado sobre a superfície embolorada. Ele abriu o armário, rangendo outra vez as portas e recuperou o livro.

Harry saiu da Sala Precisa e encontrou Hermione, que ficara de guarda no corredor.

- Vamos, disse o jovem bruxo. – Já temos o que precisávamos. É hora de sairmos daqui. Novamente envoltos na capa de invisibilidade, eles refazem o caminho de volta até a lateral onde deixaram a vassoura e saíram de Hogwarts. A sensação de dor e perda era tão grande, que eles nada falaram durante todo o trajeto até a Hogsmeade, onde Lupin e Moody aguardavam por eles, para aparatarem de volta na sede da Ordem.


	8. Preparativos

**Spoiler:** Atenção, contém SPOILER de HBP. Não leia se você não quer saber o que se passa no sexto livro.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca mais jogo pôquer na minha vida. Já eram todos meus. Mas aí a JK ofereceu um tudo ou nada: o bicho-papão e o patrono do Snape contra todos os personagens. Eu topei. Mas como eu ia adivinhar que ela iria transfigurar as cartas? Buááááá. Perdi tudo e o universo Harry Potter ainda é da loira. Mas ela não sabe que eu peguei todos emprestados para brincar. Como estou só brincando, não terei fins lucrativos e nem vou ganhar nada. A não ser o prazer de me divertir. Ah, a música também não é minha.

**Nota da autora:** Embora eu esteja me divertindo escrevendo essa história, não sei se vocês estão se divertindo lendo. Por isso eu peço que mandem reviews, comentando a fic. Assim, ainda dá para corrigir alguns rumos que estiverem errados.

VIII. Preparativos

Enquanto examinava as páginas escritas com a letra de um Severo Snape tão jovem, Hermione mais uma vez se perde em pensamentos: Por que, professor, o senhor teve que trocar de novo de lado? Ou será que nunca houve troca de lado e você sempre foi um espião de Voldemort na Ordem? Por que abandonou a luta? Por que nos abandonou no momento em que a gente mais iria precisar? Ah, Severo, você não podia ter feito isso com a Ordem da Fênix... e nem comigo.

A essa altura, Hermione se surpreende com a sua linha de pensamentos. Desde quando o professor virou Severo em sua mente? Suspirando e sem respostas, ela volta a se concentrar no livro, buscando a solução para o problema da morte de Nagini. Os bruxos haviam decidido que usar um _Avada Kedavra_ em Nagini seria perigoso. Além de atraírem a atenção do Ministério da Magia, ainda poderiam alertar Lord Voldemort de que alguma coisa estaria errada. Afinal, ele seria capaz de detectar uma maldição imperdoável sendo realizada a quilômetros de distância.

O ideal, acreditavam, seria uma poção que adormecesse imediatamente Nagini e que a fizesse morrer dormindo. Isso daria tempo para que Harry e Mione localizassem Voldemort e para que O-Menino-que-Sobreviveu pudesse dar fim ao líder das trevas. Depois de algumas semanas procurando, Hermione finalmente encontrou a Poção do Sono Eterno, onde a letra miúda do Half-Blood Prince explicava que a cada 12 voltas no sentido horário, a colher de pau deveria ser virada no sentido anti-horário, para que os batimentos cardíacos da vítima fossem se reduzindo.

No livro, Severo Snape ainda alertava que a poção se potencializava caso fossem acrescentadas – ao final do preparo – três sementes de camomila e quatro gramas de erva-doce. A partir daí, a poção só poderia ser mexida no sentido anti-horário. Após adquirir uma cor leitoso-prateada, o líquido deveria ficar cozinhando durante 12 horas, em uma noite de lua negra.

Para tristeza de Hermione, a poção teve que ser testada em diversos animais. Ela entendia que nada poderia dar errado, mas mesmo assim sentia-se infeliz por estar matando ratos, coelhos e até mesmo um cachorro. O teste final aconteceu no dia em que Harry conseguiu atrair uma grande serpente e a encantou para que ficasse imóvel, até que Ron e Lupin conseguiram injetar o líquido entre as presas do animal, que imediatamente adormeceu e morreu em apenas 25 segundos.

Havia apenas um ponto a ser examinado ainda. Como imobilizar Nagini a ponto de fazê-la ingerir a poção? Eles acabaram por concordar que a serpente não poderia ser obrigada a ingerir a poção. De perto, mesmo imobilizada, Nagini seria ainda mais perigosa. A melhor idéia para solucionar o caso e ainda mantê-los em segurança veio de Hermione. Ela sugeriu uma arma de ar comprimido, adotada por pesquisadores da fauna africana, que usam dardos com calmantes para adormecer grandes animais. Eles apenas trocariam os calmantes pela poção, que se derramaria pelo corpo de Nagini assim que ela fosse atingida. Ron ficou encarregado de treinar a pontaria com a arma, que foi comprada por Hermione, perita em se movimentar na Londres trouxa.

Como uma surpresa adicional, que somente Ron e Hermione sabiam, Harry revelou que havia sido aprovado com louvor no exame de aparatação do Ministério da Magia, e não precisava mais da ajuda de nenhum bruxo maior de idade para chegar até a mansão onde Lord Voldemort estava escondido.

Com todos os detalhes ajustados, os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix começaram a colocar o plano em prática. Todas as noites, Harry se concentrava em invadir a mente de Lord Voldemort, mas com muito cuidado, para que o líder das trevas não percebesse o que estava acontecendo...


	9. Espionagem?

**Spoiler:** Atenção, contém SPOILER de HBP. Não leia se você não quer saber o que se passa no sexto livro.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca mais jogo pôquer na minha vida. Já eram todos meus. Mas aí a JK ofereceu um tudo ou nada: o bicho-papão e o patrono do Snape contra todos os personagens. Eu topei. Mas como eu ia adivinhar que ela iria transfigurar as cartas? Buááááá. Perdi tudo e o universo Harry Potter ainda é da loira. Mas ela não sabe que eu peguei todos emprestados para brincar. Como estou só brincando, não terei fins lucrativos e nem vou ganhar nada. A não ser o prazer de me divertir. Ah, a música também não é minha.

**Nota da autora: **Capítulo curtinho, como o anterior, por isso foram postados juntos. Por favor, orientem um a autora perdida e me digam o que estão achando da história. Eu sei que as normas da Legilimência exigem contato visual, mas na minha história não é bem assim, rs.

IX. Espionagem?

As várias tentativas de legilimência de Harry Potter, mesmo ainda não tendo atingido o Lord das Trevas, não passaram despercebidas a uma pessoa. Ainda na mansão de sua família, Severo Snape percebeu que o ex-aluno estava tentando ler a mente de alguém. Potter, em uma das tentativas, havia se lembrado dolorosamente da cena da morte de Dumbledore e a emoção acabou atingindo Snape, que precisou de toda a sua habilidade e controle mental para impedir que as próprias emoções pudessem escapar dele. Ele temia que, desse modo, acabasse localizado pela Ordem.

- Será que esse imbecil ainda não percebeu que esta forma, agindo emocionalmente, vai chamar a atenção do Mestre das Trevas? Ai, Potter, sempre o mesmo arrogante e descuidado de sempre. Só espero que não provoque a morte de nenhum amigo seu, pensou Snape, sem querer sentindo uma pontada de aflição em imaginar Hermione Granger correndo riscos desnecessários.

Decidido a impedir que a ex-aluna sofra por causa da falta de perícia e de cuidados de Harry Potter, Snape decide ajudar o bruxo a penetrar na mente de seu antigo líder. Perito na arte dos duelos mentais, o professor de Poções se concentra e consegue localizar Voldemort, sempre mantendo sua identidade protegida pela oclumência. Ele descobre que o mestre continua na mesma mansão, nos arredores da Londres trouxa, onde o encarregara de descobrir o fiel do segredo da sede da Ordem.

Ao lembrar-se dessa cena, Severus se surpreende ao perceber que o mestre não lhe chamara mais à presença dele. Um bom tempo havia passado e em nenhuma vez o ex-mestre de Poções foi chamado à presença do Dark Lord para explicar porque ainda não lhe revelara quem era o fiel do segredo da sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Intrigado, mas querendo raciocinar em paz, Snape rompe o contato com a mente do ex-líder. Se Voldemort descobrisse o quanto Severus avançou em técnicas de legilimência, não pensaria duas vezes antes de matá-lo. A ironia da ordem para que ele descobrisse quem era o fiel do segredo era imensa. Ninguém além dele sabia que, antes de morrer, Dumbledore havia passado essa incumbência àquele que seria seu algoz na torre de Astronomia.

Depois de muito pensar, o professor consegue se desvencilhar das lembranças e transmitir a informação para Potter, fazendo com que este pense que foi ele mesmo quem conseguiu extrair imagens da mente de Voldemort.

Respirando aliviado, Snape decide que já está na hora de agir novamente.


	10. No covil

**Spoiler:** Atenção, contém SPOILER de HBP. Não leia se você não quer saber o que se passa no sexto livro.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca mais jogo pôquer na minha vida. Já eram todos meus. Mas aí a JK ofereceu um tudo ou nada: o bicho-papão e o patrono do Snape contra todos os personagens. Eu topei. Mas como eu ia adivinhar que ela iria transfigurar as cartas? Buááááá. Perdi tudo e o universo Harry Potter ainda é da loira. Mas ela não sabe que eu peguei todos emprestados para brincar. Como estou só brincando, não terei fins lucrativos e nem vou ganhar nada. A não ser o prazer de me divertir. Ah, a música também não é minha.

**Nota da autora:** Por favor, façam uma autora feliz e deixem reviews. Nem que seja para dizer que a história é uma catástrofe.

X. No covil

Entusiasmados com o sucesso de Harry em identificar o local exato onde Lord Voldemort estava se escondendo, os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix decidiram marcar logo a data para o confronto final. Eles chegaram a conclusão que o melhor seria lutar em uma noite de lua cheia, e marcaram para o próximo plenilúnio. Além de a claridade estar maior, o ápice da lua cheia deixava os feitiços dos bruxinhos e dos aurores ainda mais potentes. Qualquer vantagem era bem vinda naquele momento.

Na noite combinada, na sede da Ordem, Lupin se aproxima de Harry e juntos, os dois desaparatam. Ron faz o mesmo com Tonks, enquanto Hermione desaparata sozinha de Grimmauld Place. Aos poucos, eles aparatam nos jardins da mansão desconhecida, onde Voldemort estava escondido, saboreando ainda a morte de seu principal rival e mentor de Harry Potter: Alvo Dumbledore.

Concentrados, Harry, Ron, Lupin e Tonks se assustaram ao ouvir um estranho barulho próximo ao lugar onde eles estavam, mas logo se acalmaram ao ver Hermione aparatando nas imediações da árvore embaixo de onde eles se ocultavam. "Bom, Mione deve ter pisado em um galho seco ou numa raiz, por isso esse 'crack' estranho", pensou Potter.

– Vamos, está na hora, disse o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Usando seus dons de ofidiglota, Harry tenta começar a se comunicar com Nagini.

- Nagini, seu Mestre lhe chama, venha ao jardim...

O grupo espera um pouco, mas nada acontece.

- Vamos, minha querida serpente. Não percebe que eu preciso de você agora, insiste.

Mas ainda assim, Harry não consegue fazer contato. Ele não consegue se ligar à mente de Nagini e descobre que somente pode se ligar à serpente através de Voldemort. Eles não haviam pensado nessa possibilidade.

Enquanto os bruxos tentavam um plano alternativo, no interior da mansão, Lord Voldemort percebera a tentativa de invasão mental, mas não conseguiu identificar quem era o invasor. Mas percebeu que, fosse quem fosse, o invasor desejava a presença de Nagini no jardim. "Bom", pensou o Lord das Trevas, "se é isso que eles querem, que tenham".

Voldemort ordena que Nagini ataque os invasores que estão no jardim, ao mesmo tempo em que convoca os comensais que sabe estarem mais próximos: Avery, Crabbe e Antonin Dolohov. Lentamente, a serpente vai se desenrolando do tapete em frente a lareira onde se aquecia e de onde sempre espera as ordens de seu mestre.

Nagini segue em movimentos ondeantes na direção do jardim. Lá chegando, move-se lentamente na direção da árvore onde os aurores, além de Harry, Ron e Hermione aguardam, escondidos, em expectativa. A serpente era bem maior do que os bruxos estimaram, e ondulava, com a grande cabeça erguida.

Ron, nervoso, estava tendo problemas em manter o animal na mira da arma de ar comprimido. A expedição estava preste a dar errado, pois enquanto esperavam por uma Nagini confiante e submissa, agora encontravam diante de si um animal enraivecido e alerta, pronto para um ataque. O saco mágico onde Nagini seria levada a entrar por Harry Potter jazia abandonado ao chão. A única esperança era a de que Ron conseguisse acertar um disparo, mas o ruivo não estava conseguindo se concentrar e nem manter a calma. Os silvos da cobra e os movimentos de ataque se tornam ainda mais violentos, enquanto ela se aproxima, cada vez mais ameaçadora.

De repente, uma fina névoa prateada cobre a parte superior do corpo de Nagini e a serpente fica paralisada. Ron consegue se concentrar e disparar o rifle com o dardo cheio da Poção do Sono Eterno. Preocupados em matar a serpente, os bruxos e os dois aurores não chegaram a ouvir o feitiço sussurrado: Congellius.

Instantes depois de ser atingida, Nagini tomba ao solo e rapidamente morre. Tonks e Lupin lançam sobre ela seus patronos e uma nuvem escura sai do corpo da fenomenal serpente. O sexto horcrux estava destruído. Mas ninguém tem muito tempo para comemorar. Respondendo ao chamado de Voldemort, Avery e Crabbe aparatam no jardim e, ao verem o grupo, já sacam as varinhas e partem para o ataque:

- Crucio, diz Avery

- Expelliarmus, tenta Crabbe.

Lupin e Tonks pulam na frente dos três amigos e começam a defendê-los dos ataques. O duelo fica equilibrado até que Dolohov também aparata no local, atendendo ao chamado do Lord das Trevas. Ele percebe a cena e também parte para o ataque. Mirando Harry, ele tenta desarmá-lo, mas o bruxo consegue ser mais rápido.

- Protego, diz o bruxo, e a azaração desvia no escudo que Potter conjura.

- Harry, Mione, deixem isso comigo, com o Lupin e a Tonks. Corram para a mansão, diz Ron Weasley, com a varinha em punho, já entrando no duelo.

Vendo que Ron tem razão e sem poderem perder muito tempo, Harry e Hermione correm para a casa, aproveitando que a porta principal estava entreaberta graças a Nagini. No entanto, nesse meio tempo Voldemort conseguiu convocar mais comensais e os dois quase são surpreendidos pelos irmãos Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange, que tentam desarmar os dois assim que eles entram na sala.

- Expelliarmus!

- Protego!

- Estupefaça!

- Petrificus Totalis!.

A seqüência de feitiços e azarações ecoa pela sala e os raios coloridos que saem das varinhas se entrecruzam no ar.

- Crucius!

- Protego!

- Difindo!

Rodolphus é ferido pelo feitiço disparado por Harry e cai no chão. Distraído pela queda do irmão, Rabastan acaba se tornando um alvo fácil para Hermione. Arfando, os dois jovens conjuram cordas mágicas e deixam os dois comensais fortemente amarrados, antes de prosseguir na busca ao Lord das Trevas que, curiosamente, ainda não aparecera para os dois.

- Acho que teremos que ir até onde ele está. Mas onde será isso, diz Hermione.

Procurando se orientar no salão de entrada, Harry tenta se ligar à mente de Voldemort.

- Mione, ele está na biblioteca. Mas tem alguma coisa estranha, diz Harry.

- Estranha, como, responde a jovem.

- Eu tenho certeza disso, de onde ele está, mas sinto como se alguém tivesse me passado essa informação mentalmente, explica o bruxo.

- Harry, pode ser uma armadilha, mas a essa altura, não há muito mais que a gente possa fazer do que ir até a biblioteca encontrar Voldemort. Afinal, foi para isso que a gente se preparou e para isso estamos aqui, retruca Hermione.

- Você tem razão, vamos!

Os dois dão-se as mãos e seguem por um comprido corredor. Instintivamente, como se guiado por uma força externa, Harry sabia exatamente aonde ir. Parado na frente de uma porta maciça de madeira negra, ele olha para Hermione e com uma expressão séria na face, afirma:

- Mione, nesses anos todos, você sempre esteve do meu lado. Sempre foi a mais inteligente de nós todos e sempre encontrou uma solução para os nossos problemas. Eu jamais poderia ter chegado até aqui se não fosse por você. Mas agora, é uma luta de vida e de morte, a profecia precisa se cumprir e eu não quero que você corra riscos, não posso ter mais alguém que eu amo morto por Voldemort. Já perdi meus pais, perdi Sirius e agora perdi Dumbledore. Eu quero que você vá embora e me deixe sozinho.

- Harry, eu ...

- Não diga nada, Mione. Não tente argumentar. Você vai embora e pronto, diz o Menino-que-sobreviveu.

- Não Harry, você vai me escutar. Embora eu saiba que por causa da profecia, você precisa matar Voldemort, ele vai ficar enfraquecido se precisar lutar com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Eu ainda poderei te defender e desmontar algum feitiço que ele use para te confundir. Eu não vou embora Harry. Nada que você diga ou faça vai me impedir de entrar por aquela porta e te ajudar a matar aquele monstro. Sirius era meu amigo, Dumbledore era meu amigo. E eu quero vingança, disse a jovem.

Vendo que não conseguiria dissuadir a amiga da idéia de acompanhá-lo no que seria o início da batalha final, Harry respira fundo. Segurando a antiga maçaneta da porta, ele abre-a rapidamente, já empunhando a varinha.

- Eu esperava por você, Potter, diz uma voz sombria, vinda da cadeira que estava posicionada de costas para a porta, como se seu ocupante estivesse mais interessado na paisagem que se descortinava da imponente janela à sua frente.

- Eu não perderia esse encontro por nada, Voldemort, debocha Harry.

Voldemort ergue-se da cadeira e, girando rapidamente, encarara o Menino-que-sobreviveu.

- Vejo que andou aprendendo maus-modos com seu falecido mentor, garoto. Mas lembre-se que você não é Alvo, não tem o mesmo poder ou sabedoria. Portanto, eu seria mais servil se fosse você. Não pense que terei qualquer tipo de clemência... eu vou destruí-lo. Será apenas mais um passo na direção do domínio do mundo bruxo, da eliminação dos trouxas e da imortalidade.

Irritado com a forma com que Voldemort se referia a Dumbledore, mas consciente de que não poderia perder o controle, Harry respira fundo por várias vezes, antes de retrucar, ainda mantendo o tom de ironia.

- Tão simples, não é Riddle? Eliminar-me e conquistar os mundos trouxa e bruxo. Mas porque será que você já tentou isso várias vezes e nunca conseguiu? Acho que isso prova alguma coisa... o que será, afirma Potter, tentando desequilibrar emocionalmente o Lord das Trevas e fazê-lo atacar primeiro.

E a estratégia deu certo.

- Ora seu moleque, está pensando o que? Expelliarmus, ataca Voldemort.

Mas Harry já estava preparado e conjurou um escudo para se defender da azaração lançada por Voldemort.

- "Protego", diz.

O feitiço apenas resvalou no escudo e foi desviado para uma estante embutida em uma das paredes às costas do Lord das Trevas. Rapidamente, Harry tenta devolver a azaração, mas ainda assim Voldemort é mais hábil e lança um outro feitiço na direção de Potter.

- Difindo, grita Voldemort, mas não consegue atingir Harry, pois Mione consegue criar um campo de defesa à frente do amigo. Ao mesmo tempo, a bruxa tenta desarmar Voldemort, para facilitar a ação de Potter. Ela grita Expeliarmus, mas somente consegue atingir novamente a estante, que acaba desabando, espalhando livros pelo chão da biblioteca.

- Ora, o que temos aqui. Potter, você está repetindo a história de seus pais... Pobre tolo, achou que realmente uma sangue-ruim iria conseguir ser boa o bastante para me atingir? Ora, ora. Isso chegaria a ser ridículo, se não fosse uma ofensa, afirma Voldemort, enquanto volta a empunhar a varinha na direção do bruxo.

A menção aos seu pais fez com que Harry finalmente perdesse o controle que estava mantendo a muito custo. Demonstrando sua ira, ele desfaz o escudo criado por Hermione e ataca Voldemort:

- Sectumsempra!

Voldemort desvia o golpe e volta à carga.

- Ora, ora, quer dizer que Potter andou prestando atenção em algumas aulas do meu querido Half-Blood Prince? Mas você ainda não tem a coragem suficiente nem a habilidade necessária para qualquer coisa que se assemelhe a maldições imperdoáveis. E olha que essa nem chega a ser uma delas. Veja um especialista em ação, anuncia Voldemort, antes de virar sua varinha e pegar Hermione de surpresa.

- Crucio!

A jovem se ergue no ar para imediatamente cair ao chão, se contorcendo em dores atrozes. A cena é suficiente para despertar em Harry dois sentimentos, que, aparentemente, seriam antagônicos: a ira, por Voldemort estar fazendo Hermione sofrer, e um profundo amor pela amiga. Amor que lhe deu forças para agir. Nesse microsegundo, Potter descobriu que apesar de ser apaixonado por Gina Weasley, poderia amar Hermione para sempre, como a irmã que ele nunca tivera.

Agitando a varinha, Potter grita: Expelliarmus!

Sendo obrigado a se defender do ataque, Voldemort suspende a tortura a Hermione e volta todas as suas atenções para Harry, que o encara furioso.

- Igualzinho ao seu pai, Potter. Thiago também fez de tudo para salvar Lílian. Pena que não conseguiu e teve que ser morto para que eu alcançasse meu objetivo. Vou ser bonzinho com você e até te confessar que seu pai seria um ótimo Comensal da Morte. Habilidoso e ousado. Sua mãe até era mais poderosa e capaz que ele, mas eu jamais deixaria uma sangue-ruim como ela se aliar às minhas fileiras, pois mais competente magicamente que ela fosse. Eu já tinha um mestiço entre meus comensais e isso era o bastante para mim, afirma o Lord das Trevas.

Perdido em seu discurso, Voldemort não percebeu que Hermione já estava recuperada do ataque e lentamente ia se sentando, procurando a varinha perdida durante a tortura. Ao encontrar, Hermione se levanta com todo cuidado, para não despertar o Mestre das Trevas de seu devaneio.

- Sabe Potter, eu até cheguei a oferecer um lugar entre meu exército para seu pai naquela noite, mas ele desdenhou da minha proposta. A lavagem cerebral naquela porcaria de Academia de Aurores era realmente muito bem-feita. Quase tão boa quanto a minha. Thiago era um insolente e arrogante, exatamente como você é, e chegou a tentar lançar uma maldição imperdoável, quase exatamente como você fez agora, com essa besteira de sectumsempra, mas eu fui mais rápid... Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!

- Expelliarmus, gritara Hermione, desarmando Voldemort e segurando a varinha dele.

- Agora Harry, grita a menina.

Juntando todas as suas forças e se lembrando de todos que perdera por causa da louca vontade de Voldemort em dominar o mundo e alcançar a imortalidade, Harry olhou para Hermione e levantou a varinha...

- Avada, gritaram os dois, a uma só voz, e da ponta de suas varinhas um raio de forte cor verde começou a se formar.

- Kedavra, uma terceira voz se juntou às deles, vinda da porta da biblioteca, e três raios verdes atingiram Voldemort, que tombou morto no chão. Harry correu até onde estava o corpo do Lord das Trevas, ainda com a varinha na mão, para se certificar que o líder das trevas realmente estava morto.

Hermione, que percebeu a terceira voz juntando-se ao ataque dos dois bruxos, ainda foi até a porta tentar descobrir quem fora a pessoa que os ajudara a matar Voldemort, mas o apoio anônimo já estava se afastando correndo. O máximo que ela conseguiu observar, antes que o atacante desaparatasse da mansão, foi uma capa negra esvoaçante e que a pessoa tinha cabelos negros e compridos. "Parece o Snape, mas isso é impossível", pensou a bruxa.

Hermione voltou para a biblioteca a tempo de ver Harry se levantar, com uma expressão atônita no rosto:

- Mione, conseguimos! Eu não acredito, nós conseguimos, nós matamos Voldemort, dizia o bruxo, abraçando a amiga.

- Vamos Harry, vamos sair daqui. Ron, Lupin e Tonks devem estar preocupados. Não vamos prolongar a nossa presença aqui por mais tempo que o necessário.

Os dois, de mãos dadas, voltam pelo longo corredor e saem para o jardim, onde são rodeados pelos amigos.

- Acabou, disse Harry.

- Ainda não, Potter, grita uma voz feminina, de alguém que acabara de chegar ao jardim: Belatrix Lestrange, com a varinha em punho, pronta para o ataque.

- Não sei o que você pensa que fez, Potter, mas será um grande prazer acabar de vez com a sua raça, acrescenta a bruxa.

- Crucio, diz, em seguida.

Harry, pego de surpresa, não consegue se defender da maldição. Dores intensas percorrem seu corpo e ele acredita que vai morrer ali. Mas sente-se tranqüilo, pois acreditava que cumprira sua missão.

Mas os amigos logo correm a seu socorro.

- Expelliarmus, grita Hermione, mais uma vez pegando uma pessoa de surpresa naquela noite. Accio varinha, acrescenta. Com a varinha de Belatrix em sua mão, ela aproveita para realizar um feitiço que mantém a Comensal da Morte imobilizada. E quando pressente que ela pretende desaparatar e fugir, conjura cordas mágicas para que a imobilizem.

- Imobillius!.

Tonks e Lupin conjuram seus patronos e logo o jardim da mansão fica cheio de aurores, que além de comprovarem a morte de Voldemort, ainda levam Belatrix, Avery, Crabbe, Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange para Azkaban. A partir daquele dia, começaria a caçada aos Comensais da Morte ainda fugitivos.

Abraçado, o grupo desaparata da mansão e reaparece na sede da Ordem, onde são recebidos pelos demais resistentes. Um simples olhar para a expressão do grupo é suficiente para que todos comecem a comemorar.

Vários "plops" começam a ser ouvidos em 12, Grimmauld Place, na medida em que a notícia da morte de Voldemort se espalha pelo mundo bruxo. Membros da Ordem apenas querendo comemorar e outros exigindo detalhes da batalha. Outros começam a fazer planos para perseguir os Comensais da Morte, inclusive e principalmente Severo Snape, o responsável pela morte de Alvo Dumbledore, o querido líder de todos eles.

Enquanto ouve Harry Potter contar os detalhes da batalha, começando pela morte de Nagini, Hermione começa a divagar. Ela não resiste e pergunta:

- Harry, você viu quem era a pessoa que nos ajudou?

- Como Mione? Ajudou, pergunta o jovem bruxo.

- Sim, Harry, foram três raios do _Avada_ que atingiram Voldemort, você não reparou nisso, indaga a menina.

- Não Mione, eu não percebi. Mas pensando bem, me parece que havia uma terceira pessoa, sim, na sala. Mistério..., responde Harry.

Logo a notícia de um auror misterioso auxiliando na batalha contra Aquele-que-foi-derrotado se espalha. E se multiplicou tão rápido a ponto de sair na edição extra do Profeta Diário. Várias teorias foram criadas e divulgadas, transformando-se até mesmo em motivo de discussão no mundo bruxo.

Alguns afirmavam que se tratava de Alvo Dumbledore, que saiu do túmulo para auxiliar seu pupilo. Outras defendiam se tratava do fantasma de Lílian Potter, que surgira do além para defender o filho novamente. E havia ainda os mais fantasiosos, que garantiam que Sirius Black não havia morrido atrás do véu e sim ficara escondido em Grimmauld Place até o momento de se unir novamente ao afilhado. É, a sede da ordem não era mais um mistério e todos já sabiam detalhes das batalhas que o grupo de resistentes das forças do mal haviam lutado ao longo dos últimos sete anos.


	11. Um presente esquecido

**Spoiler:** Atenção, contém SPOILER de HBP. Não leia se você não quer saber o que se passa no sexto livro. Esse capítulo, aliás, tem um spoiler imenso sobre a morte de um dos personagens.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca mais jogo pôquer na minha vida. Já eram todos meus. Mas aí a JK ofereceu um tudo ou nada: o bicho-papão e o patrono do Snape contra todos os personagens. Eu topei. Mas como eu ia adivinhar que ela iria transfigurar as cartas? Buááááá. Perdi tudo e o universo Harry Potter ainda é da loira. Mas ela não sabe que eu peguei todos emprestados para brincar. Como estou só brincando, não terei fins lucrativos e nem vou ganhar nada. A não ser o prazer de me divertir. Ah, a música também não é minha.

XI. Um presente esquecido

Durante várias semanas após a morte de Voldemort, Hermione continuava na sede da Ordem, ajudando seus amigos e os aurores a localizar e prender em Azkaban os últimos Comensais da Morte que não haviam se entregado aos guardas do Ministério da Magia. Mas por mais ocupada que estivesse, a jovem bruxa ainda perdia horas e horas tentando decifrar o mistério: quem era a pessoa que havia ajudado ela e Harry a matar Voldemort? Hermione já estava convencida de que sem a raiva que pressentira na voz que pronunciara a palavra final do feitiço, a morte do Lord das Trevas não teria sido fulminante e eles não teriam encerrado a luta tão rapidamente.

A cada vez que rememorava o breve instante em que vira o "seu herói", Hermione mais e mais se convencia de que o misterioso atacante era um homem. E que esse homem era o temido, e por muitos odiado, Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts. "Mas isso não se encaixa. Afinal, Snape matou Dumbledore, não foi? Harry não mentiria sobre uma coisa tão grave assim. E ele desapareceu após a invasão da escola. Se fosse inocente, iria dar um jeito de se defender", pensava ela.

E várias noites passou a jovem bruxa, pensando e pensando, até que o sono a vencesse. Mas numa dessas noites, quando martelava pela milésima vez a idéia de que se Snape fosse inocente da morte de Dumbledore teria procurado uma forma de se defender das acusações, foi que ela lembrou-se daquela manhã, na casa de seus pais, quando o Mestre de Poções a procurou.

"Por Merlim, ele me procurou logo depois da morte de Dumbledore. E eu o expulsei sem lhe dar chance de falar por que estava ali. E eu desmaiei. Se ele estivesse a serviço de Voldemort, o que o impediria de me atacar e matar ali mesmo? Vários motivos o levariam a isso: o fato de seu ser filha de trouxas, o fato de eu ser amiga do Harry. O que o impediu?", questionou-se Hermione.

Pela primeira vez desde que soube da morte do diretor de Hogwarts, a jovem bruxa começou a considerar uma possibilidade que a deixava aliviada: a de que Severo Snape realmente fosse inocente no caso do assassinato da única pessoa que confiara nele.

Como se esse pensamento despertasse uma outra lembrança na mente de Hermione, a jovem bruxa sente uma imagem invadir seu cérebro: uma grande coruja negra bicando o vidro da janela de seu quarto. Ela corre ao armário onde guardara um embrulho há muito tempo entregue e ignorado, e segurando o pacote, volta e senta-se na sua cama. Usando um feitiço simples para selar a porta do quarto, Hermione examina detidamente o embrulho.

Ela volta a ler o pergaminho amarrado à fita que atava o pacote:

"Senhorita Hermione,

O conteúdo dentro desse embrulho lhe pertence. No entanto, o pacote foi encantado e somente será aberto no dia em que a senhorita, no fundo de sua alma, acreditar que o professor Snape pode ser inocente e que nem sempre aquilo que vemos é a verdadeira expressão da verdade."

Concentrando-se, ela afirma em voz alta, enquanto tenta desatar o laço e abrir o pacote.

- Eu acredito que o professor Snape pode ser inocente e espero encontrar provas que possam trazer a verdade à tona.

Foi o suficiente para quebrar o encantamento. O papel que envolvia o objeto lentamente se abre, para revelar uma penseira em seu interior. Ao lado da bacia com a borda incrustada de runas, que Hermione reconhece como sendo a mesma que Dumbledore usava no gabinete de diretor em Hogwarts, há um pequeno frasco de cristal, ornado com prata finamente trabalhada, onde Hermione percebe que estão aprisionadas algumas memórias, que se revolvem como fios prateados.

Ao pegar o frasco, a jovem bruxa percebe que há um segundo pergaminho amarrado a ele. Curiosa, ela devolve o frasco com memórias para o pacote e começa a ler.

"Prezada Hermione Granger,

Se a senhorita está lendo este pergaminho, é porque ainda há esperança de que a verdade seja restabelecida. A senhorita sempre foi conhecida por todos em Hogwarts e por parte da comunidade bruxa como uma pessoa inteligente, dedicada, esforçada, mas, acima de tudo, muito justa. Tenho certeza de que nada vai mudar esse seu traço de caráter e que, diante das provas que irá encontrar, não medirá esforços para que a verdade venha à tona. As memórias que a senhorita está prestes a conhecer (se a conheço bem, a senhorita iria ler o pergaminho primeiro) foram extraídas depois que o proprietário delas ingeriu uma dose generosa de Veritasserum e, portanto, tudo que está nesse frasco representa a mais pura verdade.

Com apreço

Um amigo fiel".

Hermione sente-se confusa. Aquela letra não lhe é estranha, mas ela não consegue identificar de onde a conhece. A impressão da jovem bruxa é a de que a letra foi disfarçada por algum tipo de encanto, que ela não soube identificar, mas que mesmo assim deixou rastros suficientes para que ela pudesse encontrar alguma semelhança.

Sem querer perder mais tempo, a grifinória coloca o pergaminho de lado e pega o frasco onde estavam guardadas as memórias do tal "amigo fiel". Ela abre a tampa e derruba o conteúdo do frasco na penseira, que logo toma o tom esfumaçado das lembranças. Hermione respira fundo e enfia o rosto na bruma.

Sugada pelas lembranças, ela se encontra na torre de Hogwarts, na cena onde Dumbledore, caído no chão, se encontra cercado pelos Comensais da Morte e por Draco Malfoy. Ela olha ao redor, e se esconde em um dos cantos, a tempo de ver que a porta para as muralhas foi escancarada.

Olhando para a porta, ela vê o professor Snape entrar no local, com a varinha apertada na mão. Ela presta mais atenção e percebe que Snape observa toda a situação e fixa o olhar em Dumbledore - que afundou contra a parede – antes de conceder atenção aos quatro Comensais da Morte, inclusive o lobisomem e Malfoy.

- Nós temos um problema, Snape, disse Amycus, em tom de voz grosseiro, mantendo os olhos e a varinha apontada para Dumbledore.

- O menino não parece capaz, complementa o comensal.

Nesse mesmo instante, Hermione ouve alguém falando o nome de Snape, bastante suavemente.

- Severo...

Identificando a voz, a jovem bruxa percebe que se trata de Dumbledore e parecia que ele estava suplicando. Como num passe de mágica, ela passou a ouvir palavras como se elas viessem do fundo de sua mente.

- Eu acabei me envenenando, Severo. Para destruir um dos horcrux de Tom Riddle, tive que beber uma poção que, tenho certeza, está provocando a minha morte. A dor é forte demais, sei que se trata de um veneno. Eu preciso que você me mate.

- Jamais, Dumbledore, responde Snape. Não tente resistir mais, eu vou arrumar um jeito de salvá-lo.

Hermione fica confusa. Tem a impressão que ouviu esse diálogo, mas não consegue ver os lábios do diretor da escola e do Professor de Poções se movendo. Raciocinando rápido, ela deduz que a conversa ocorreu entre as mentes, afinal, tanto Snape quanto Dumbledore são ótimos legilimentes e oclumentes. Não seria difícil a ambos travarem esse diálogo mental, enquanto as demais pessoas presentes na sala ignorassem completamente o que estava se passando.

Snape caminhou adiante e empurrou Malfoy asperamente para fora. Os três comensais da morte se retiraram sem uma palavra. Até mesmo o lobisomem pareceu se acovardar. Snape contemplou por um momento a Dumbledore, e havia resolução e ódio marcados nas linhas rígidas do rosto dele.

- Mate-me Severus... lembre-se do que você prometeu.

- Eu não farei isso, Dumbledore. Peça-me qualquer coisa, mas não me faça parecer seu assassino aos olhos de todos. Eu não poderia resistir a ser chamado do homem que traiu a única pessoa que confiou nele. Nada vale esse sacrifício, afirma Snape.

- Severo... por favor..., diz Dumbledore, em voz alta.

- Você precisa fazer o que estou pedindo, para salvar Draco de uma maldição pior do que a morte, para não morrer por causa do voto inquebrantável e para manter seu lugar junto ao Voldemort. Eu sei que você está em condições de ajudar a eliminar o chamado Lord das Trevas, e eu vou morrer de qualquer maneira. Faça o que eu estou te pedindo, em nome de tudo que eu já fiz pela causa. E em nome de tudo que fiz por você. Lembre-se, você jurou me obedecer, ainda que os motivos para as minhas determinações não ficassem sempre claros para você.

- Diretor, eu sei que isso será o meu fim, mas se for para te satisfazer, se for para cumprir o juramento que lhe fiz há tantos anos, que seja assim, diz, amargurado, o Professor de Poções. O diálogo, mais uma vez, foi mental.

Snape elevou a varinha e apontou diretamente para Dumbledore:

_- Avada Kedavra!._

Um jato de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Snape e acertou diretamente Dumbledore no peito. O diretor foi lançado no ar: durante um segundo onde ele pareceu ficar suspenso em baixo do crânio brilhante, e então ele caiu lentamente para trás, como uma grande boneca de trapo, em cima das ameias e longe da vista.

Hermione quer gritar, mas não consegue. Ela foi arrastada rapidamente a uma nova lembrança, a uma memória do momento em que Snape arrastava Draco Malfoy em sua fuga alucinada de Hogwarts. Como se aparatasse na área externa da escola, a jovem bruxa assiste o momento em que Harry, ao tentar atacar o professor de Poções com um feitiço, é atingido por uma azaração e cai na grama.

Nesse momento, Hermione vê Snape voltar-se e ouve a frase:

- Isso não pode acontecer. Tenho que impedir a morte de Potter. Mas novamente a grifinória não vê a boca de Snape se mover. Ela sente como se estivesse lendo a mente do professor de Poções.

- Não! Soou a voz de Snape. E ele continuou a gritar:

- Você se esqueceu de nossas ordens? O Potter pertence ao Lord das Trevas. Nós devemos deixá-lo! Vamos! Vamos!

Além dessa frase, Hermione ouviu uma complementação: "Eu sempre soube que a única coisa que esses imbecis temem é a ira de Voldemort. Bom, funcionou".

As imagens começam a rodopiar e Hermione se sentiu puxada. Aos poucos, viu a luz machucando seus olhos e se deu conta de que estava de volta ao seu quarto na mansão Black. A penseira em frente a ela, apoiada sobre a cama, não a deixava acreditar que se tratava de um sonho. Sim, aquilo que vira era a realidade, não apenas aquilo que passara pelos olhos de Harry Potter na noite em que Alvo Dumbledore morrera.

Aos poucos, a realidade que vira na penseira, naqueles pensamentos e memórias guardados por quase um ano e meio no armário de seu quarto, tomaram conta de seu ser. Trêmula, ela guarda cuidadosamente a penseira e o frasco com as memórias. Naquele momento, Hermione se conscientizava de que tinha sido extremamente injusta com o professor Severo Snape no dia em que este fora à casa de seus pais, tentar explicar-se. A única coisa que a impedia de se martirizar pelo erro é a certeza de que todos os fatos apontavam para a culpa do Mestre de Poções e a esperança de que o erro pudesse ser consertado.

Essa era a missão de Hermione. Restabelecer a honra de Severo Snape e mostrar ao mundo bruxo que ele não era um traidor, que apenas agiu sob um juramento feito há muitos anos. Tinha certeza de que as memórias que ela viu na penseira eram legítimas. Mesmo que o autor do pergaminho não tivesse falado sobre a Veritasserum, ela já havia ouvido de Harry que as memórias adulteradas ficam cobertas por uma névoa branca, como se fumaça tomasse conta do ambiente.

É por isso que Hermione acredita no diálogo silencioso e mental que viu na penseira. Convicta de que foi Alvo Dumbledore que, de alguma forma, fez com que o embrulho chegasse até as suas mãos, a jovem bruxa começa a se preparar para a missão, que acredita, foi-lhe incumbida pelo antigo diretor.

Mas antes de confrontar o mundo bruxo com sua descoberta, ela precisava localizar o antigo professor e lhe pedir desculpas. Pedir perdão por não ter acreditado nele, por ter sido tão irônica quando ele lhe pedira para acreditar na própria intuição. Mas para isso, teria que agir em segredo.

A única maneira que conhecia para localizar alguém era através da legilimência. Pois bem, ela iria engolir o apelido de Sabe-Tudo Granger e pediria a Harry Potter para lhe ensinar oclumência. "Ora", pensava ela, "quem sabe se defender pode muito bem inverter o processo e atacar".

Ao receber o pedido de Hermione, para ter aulas de oclumência, Aquele-que-sobreviveu tomou um susto.

- Ora, Mione, para que isso agora? A guerra acabou.

- A principal guerra sim, Harry, mas ainda existem comensais que ainda não foram presos e eu te ajudei a matar Voldemort. Portanto, se eles tentarem nos localizar, será por legilimência, exatamente como encontramos o Tom Riddle. E eu preciso me defender. E você deveria praticar também, disse a garota.

- É, como sempre você tem razão, Mione. Vamos começar amanhã à noite e treinar todos os dias, concordou Potter.

**Nota da autora: **Obrigada de coração a Miss H.Granger e a Nathsnape, pelas reviews deixadas. Pode deixar, Miss Granger, que a inocência de Severus será provada logo. Mas ainda tem história para rolar debaixo dessa ponte, rs. E Nathsnape, obrigada pelos elogios. Vou demorar um pouquinho para atualizar, pois estou saindo de férias e devo ficar alguns dias longe do PC. Mas, por favor, não abandonem a fic e continuem me dizendo o que vocês estão achando, rs. Façam uma autora feliz e deixe sua opinião.


	12. A ponta do iceberg

**Spoiler:** Atenção, contém SPOILER de HBP. Não leia se você não quer saber o que se passa no sexto livro.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca mais jogo pôquer na minha vida. Já eram todos meus. Mas aí a JK ofereceu um tudo ou nada: o bicho-papão e o patrono do Snape contra todos os personagens. Eu topei. Mas como eu ia adivinhar que ela iria transfigurar as cartas? Buááááá. Perdi tudo e o universo Harry Potter ainda é da loira. Mas ela não sabe que eu peguei todos emprestados para brincar. Como estou só brincando, não terei fins lucrativos e nem vou ganhar nada. A não ser o prazer de me divertir. Ah, a música também não é minha.

XII. A ponta do iceberg

Aluna dedicada, logo Hermione se transformou em uma perita em oclumência. Além dos exercícios para esvaziar a mente, a jovem bruxa treinava também legilimência. O desenvolvimento da jovem foi tão grande que ela não precisava de contato visual para a legilimência. Em poucas semanas, conseguia penetrar sem dificuldade na mente de todos que estavam na sede da Ordem da Fênix, e o que era melhor, sem ser percebida por eles.

Em suas pesquisas, Hermione encontrou um feitiço que permitia penetrar na mente das pessoas mesmo que à distância. Bastava para tanto visualizar a pessoa e proferir a expressão: _Longinius legimens_. Ela passou a treinar esse feitiço todos os dias e descobriu que poderia localizar pessoas através dele, pois conseguia – além de ler os pensamentos – ver o que a pessoa estava enxergando,

Faltava agora o principal teste: naquela noite, ela se arriscou a sondar a mente do antigo professor de Poções. Sozinha no seu quarto, quase de madrugada, Hermione se concentra em localizar Severo Snape.

Agindo com cuidado, para não ser pressentida, ela aos poucos começa a ver o fogo em uma lareira, ouvindo o crepitar das chamas, único foco de luz a banhar a sala que, apesar da penumbra, não era fria.

A jovem sentiu que a mão direita do mestre segurava um copo de wisky-de-fogo, e pode ouvir os pensamentos do ex-mestre de Poções:

"Tolo, porque você achou que a jovem Hermione um dia iria acreditar em você. Nada vai mudar a idéia que todos têm de que você matou Dumbledore de forma covarde e cruel. Covarde... logo você, que tanto arriscou ao lado da Ordem da Fênix. Mas, meu bom Snape, já passou da hora de você se conformar com essa situação. Nada vai mudar o fato de que, para o mundo bruxo, você não passa de um reles Comensal da Morte traidor, que matou a única pessoa que confiava plenamente em você. Desista, desista da idéia de que a senhorita Granger vai confiar em você o suficiente para limpar a sua honra", pensava o ex-professor.

Hermione se sente amargurada com os pensamentos do ex-professor e acaba não conseguindo conter a emoção. "Engraçado", continua pensando Snape. "Se eu não soubesse que Voldemort morreu, pensaria que ele está tentando invadir a minha mente nesse momento". Acreditando que pode ser descoberta, a grifinória decide interromper o contato com o ex-professor. "Severo, você está ficando velho. Está imaginando ataques de legilimência onde eles não existem", afirma o ex-professor, quando a ligação entre eles se desfaz.

A jovem fica ainda horas pensando. Ela não consegue entender porque a amargura de Snape lhe é tão dolorosa, mas sabe que precisa fazer algo para que as pessoas saibam da verdade. O sono não chega, mas ela acaba aproveitando a insônia para bolar o plano perfeito. Sim, ela já sabia como revelar a verdade sobre a morte de Alvo Dumbledore ao mundo bruxo.

Mas antes de entrar em ação, ela precisa saber mais uma coisa, obter mais uma resposta. Para tanto, a grifinória se prepara com cuidado para mais um ataque à mente do ex-mestre de Poções Severo Snape.

Hermione deixa passar algumas noites antes de tentar uma nova aproximação. Ela não queria que Snape ficasse apreensivo com a possibilidade de estar sendo atacado, pois isso faria com que ele lançasse mão das técnicas de oclumência. A jovem bruxa sabia que não conseguiria passar pelas barreiras que Snape colocasse para proteger seus pensamentos e que seria facilmente pega por ele. E ainda não era hora de Severo Snape saber o que ela andava planejando.

E a espera acabou sendo bem-sucedida. Em uma madrugada sem lua, sondando com cuidado a mente do ex-professor, Hermione descobre que Snape está dormindo. E decide lançar mão de uma técnica antiga que ela encontrara em um dos livros de Sirius Black que estavam no quarto inalterado do padrinho de seu amigo. Ela se projeta até o ex-professor e assume a forma de Alvo Dumbledore.

Lentamente, para não acordar Snape, ela chama pelo inconsciente do ex-professor.

- Severus, meu pupilo, fale comigo, diz Hermione.

- Diretor, diz Snape, assustado, porém feliz com a presença dele. Finalmente você vem me visitar. É sinal de que me perdoou.

- Mas perdoar por que? Naquela noite, você fez exatamente o que eu te pedi, não foi isso, pergunta Hermione, para confirmar a veracidade da memórias que estavam na penseira enviada a ela.

- Sim, Dumbledore. Mas mesmo assim, cumprindo suas ordens e sendo fiel ao meu juramento, eu não consigo me perdoar por aquela maldição. Deveria ter havido algum outro meio. E eu falhei ao não encontrar esse meio, disse Snape.

- Não diga isso Severus. Você fez exatamente o que deveria ser feito -, tranqüiliza-o Hermione. E, sem querer perder mais tempo, a jovem prossegue:

- Mas tem algo que eu ainda não consegui compreender. Eu soube que havia uma terceira pessoa atacando Tom Riddle na noite em que Harry finalmente o destruiu. E tudo me leva a crer que essa pessoa foi você. Por que os ajudou? Por que você fugiu de lá sem ser identificado? Por que não se revelou e recuperou sua honra junto ao mundo bruxo?

- Ora, diretor. Eu jurei a mim mesmo, há muito tempo, que viveria para ver a queda do Lord das Trevas, e você sabe bem disso. Eu sabia que por mais fortes que fossem juntos, os dois não conseguiriam gerar ódio suficiente para destruí-lo. E ódio sempre foi a minha especialidade, por menos que eu goste disso. Quanto as suas outras perguntas: você realmente crê que Potter e a senhorita Granger iriam acreditar que eu estava lá para ajudá-los? Certamente Potter iria gritar que eu estava lá defendendo Voldemort e a senhorita Granger iria achar que eu estava lançando a maldição imperdoável na direção de seu grande amigo. Ou seria namorado?

- Bom, Severus. Até que seu raciocínio tem uma certa lógica. Provavelmente ambos pensariam realmente isso. Você só se engana em um aspecto...

- Qual deles?

- Sobre Harry e Hermione. A coisa que ele mais deseja é que o mundo bruxo volte ao normal para namorar Gina Weasley em paz.

- Que seja. Definitivamente, as aventuras amorosas de Harry Potter pouco me interessam, Alvo.

- Esse é o Severo Snape que eu conheço, diz Hermione, com um tom divertido na voz. E prossegue: - Mas quando esse Severus vai sair desse exílio?

- Provavelmente nunca, Dumbledore. Acabei admirando Sirius Black mais do que gostaria. Não pretendo pagar por um crime que não cometi, sendo trancado até a morte em Azkaban, ou recebendo o beijo de um dementador. As coisas estão bem assim, deixe-as como estão, eu lhe imploro.

- Está certo, Severus, meu pupilo. Não falemos mais nisso por enquanto. Mas agora está na hora de voltar a dormir, diz Hermione que já estava cansada pela energia despendida no feitiço.

- Sim, Alvo, farei isso.

E Snape volta a ficar silencioso. Na manhã seguinte, apenas se recorda de ter sonhado com Dumbledore, mas não consegue reter os detalhes do sonho. "Mas não tem problema, senti que ele me perdoou, e é isso que importa", afirma, sentindo uma paz e serenidade que desde muito tempo, bem antes da morte do amigo, não conseguia desfrutar.

Na mesma manhã, mal o dia desperta, Hermione salta da cama e se arruma. Há muito a fazer para solucionar um erro que já se estende por tempo demais. A memória de Sirius Black e os 13 anos que ele sofreu, inocente, em Azkaban, não saem da mente da jovem bruxa. "Não sei por que isso, mas não gostaria que o professor Snape passasse por isso também. Ah, eu não gostaria que ninguém passasse por isso", pensa.

Mas antes de colocar seu plano em prática, ela precisa conversar com a professora Minerva McGonagall. Ela manda uma coruja à antiga diretora de sua casa, pedindo que ela aparate em sigilo no seu quarto na Ordem da Fênix. Poucos instantes depois da saída do animal, ela ouve o "plop" familiar.

- Hermione, querida, o que houve? Aconteceu algo grave, pergunta a ex-professora de Transfiguração e atual diretora de Hogwarts.

- Olá professora. Acalme-se. Nada grave aconteceu. Mas há uma coisa muito importante que precisa acontecer, e para isso eu necessito de sua ajuda, diz a jovem.

- Claro, Hermione. O que você quer que eu faça, retruca Minerva McGonagall.

- Eu preciso que daqui a quatro dias, você suspenda as proteções contra aparatações em Hogwarts, diz a jovem bruxa.

- O que? Hermione, você perdeu a razão? Isso nunca aconteceu em Hogwarts, e não será agora que vai acontecer, definitivamente não, afirma a diretora da escola.

- Não, professora Minerva, eu não fiquei maluca. Mas posso ficar se uma grave injustiça não for reparada. Além do mais, estamos em tempo de paz. Voldemort se foi e há pouquíssimos comensais para serem presos. E eu presumo que às vezes as proteções da escola eram suspensas sim, para que o professor Snape pudesse atender ao chamado ao Lord das Trevas, argumentou Hermione.

- Não me fale nesse maldito Snape, o traidor que matou Alvo Dumbledore, interrompeu Minerva McGonagall, com um tom tão grande de ódio na voz, que a fazia perder um pouco da frieza que a caracteriza.

- Querida professora Minerva. Lembra quando o professor Dumbledore costumava nos pedir coisas que nos pareciam absurdas, para no final descobrirmos que, na realidade, eram as coisas certas no momento certo? Essa é uma situação desse tipo, contemporizou Hermione. – Apenas te peço que confie em mim, na minha capacidade de julgamento. Eu tenho certeza de que a senhora, ao final, verá que eu tenho razão em lhe pedir o que estou pedindo. Além do mais, será por apenas meia hora, eu prometo, acrescenta a aluna da Grifinória.

- Mas para quê isso, Hermione, indaga McGonagall, inclinada a atender ao pedido e já deixando transparecer uma ponta de curiosidade.

- Professora, a senhora é a pessoa em que mais confio no mundo mágico e, tirando meus pais, é a pessoa em que eu mais confio na vida. Mas dessa vez eu terei que guardar segredo. Ainda não posso lhe dizer para quê preciso que Hogwarts se torne um local propício para aparatação, mas eu prometo que a senhora saberá de tudo no momento certo.

- Está bem, Hermione Granger. Que assim seja. Mas serão apenas trinta minutos. A partir de que horas eles começarão a ser contados?

- Às 15 horas. E, professora Minerva?

- Sim...

- Muito obrigada. Dou-lhe a minha palavra de que a senhora não irá se arrepender, conclui a jovem bruxa, sem conter o entusiasmo.

**Nota da autora: **Agradeço demais os comentários da **Magalud** (obrigada pela correção. As pessoas vão se dar conta da inocência do Snape daqui a alguns capítulos. Eu garanto que vai ser legal), da **Nathsnape** (puxa, obrigada pelos elogios, pode deixar que eu vou atualizar mais rápido), e de Oracle of Moon (obrigada pela sua mensagem. Eu sempre mando um aviso de atualização, pode deixar). E se mais alguém quiser comentar, reviews são muito bem-vindos.


	13. XIII Nova visita

**Spoiler:** Atenção, contém SPOILER de HBP. Não leia se você não quer saber o que se passa no sexto livro.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca mais jogo pôquer na minha vida. Já eram todos meus. Mas aí a JK ofereceu um tudo ou nada: o bicho-papão e o patrono do Snape contra todos os personagens. Eu topei. Mas como eu ia adivinhar que ela iria transfigurar as cartas? Buááááá. Perdi tudo e o universo Harry Potter ainda é da loira. Mas ela não sabe que eu peguei todos emprestados para brincar. Como estou só brincando, não terei fins lucrativos e nem vou ganhar nada. A não ser o prazer de me divertir. Ah, a música também não é minha.

**Nota da autora:** O capítulo é curtinho, mas indispensável. Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar, mas é que eu estava de férias, longe do PC.

XIII. Nova visita

Sentindo que ainda precisa de mais algumas informações que possam fazer seu plano dar certo, Hermione se prepara para novamente fazer contato com a mente do professor Snape. Ela espera a madrugada e, depois de certificar-se de que o ex-professor está dormindo, a jovem se projeta, novamente assumindo a forma de Alvo Dumbledore para conversar com Snape.

- Olá Severus!

- Alvo, de novo aqui?

- Incomodo, meu pupilo, diz uma Hermione assustada, acreditando que havia sido descoberta pelo ex-mestre de Poções.

- De forma alguma. Muito ao contrário, a sua visita me faz muito bem, diz Snape, convencido de que realmente falava com o espectro de seu ex-diretor.

- Eu queria lhe pedir um favor, Severus, disse o "Dumbledore".

- Claro. Tenho certeza de que não será nada arriscado dessa vez, riu o professor.

- Não. Eu apenas gostaria que você se lembrasse de como colaborou para a morte de Voldemort. Eu realmente gostaria de ver essas cenas. Isso me daria um grande prazer, e acredito que você também acharia essas lembranças mais doces do que as que vêm tendo nos últimos meses.

- Não deixa de ser verdade. Mas é só isso? Quem diria que um dia Alvo Dumbledore me faria um pedido tão simples. Pois bem, prepare-se.

E Severo Snape faz um contato com os olhos de Hermione e começa a lembrar-se do momento em que chegou ao jardim da mansão onde Lord Voldemort estava escondido, poucos instantes depois de Hermione Granger aparatar. Recordou que o tamanho e o andar bamboleante de Nagini assustaram Ronald Weasley, e Snape teve que lançar um feitiço congelante na serpente para que ela ficasse imóvel e o jovem bruxo acertasse a mira e, por fim, os momentos em que – da porta da biblioteca – acompanhou a luta entre Potter, Granger e Voldemort.

Snape lembrou-se que pressentiu que o ataque não seria forte suficiente e decidiu unir forças com os dois jovens. Engraçado que ao relembrar a cena da morte de Voldemort é que Snape pode perceber que sua imagem era refletida por um espelho que estava quase paralelo à porta da biblioteca. Depois, recorda a fuga e a dúvida sobre se fora visto pela senhorita Granger, que o seguia.

- Hummm, então foi isso que ocorreu, pergunta Hermione, ainda sob a forma de Alvo Dumbledore.

Sim Alvo. Exatamente assim, diz Snape, com cansaço na voz.

- Obrigada Severus, meu filho. Agora descanse, já é tarde.

Ao ver o professor voltar a deitar-se e a dormir profundamente, Hermione desfaz o contato e volta ao seu quarto em Grimmauld Place. Sem perder tempo, ela pega as memórias do que viu ao entrar na mente de Snape e cuidadosamente coloca em um frasco. Ainda não era o momento de usá-las, mas ele logo chegaria.


	14. A verdade começa a surgir

**Spoiler:** Atenção, contém SPOILER de HBP. Não leia se você não quer saber o que se passa no sexto livro.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca mais jogo pôquer na minha vida. Já eram todos meus. Mas aí a JK ofereceu um tudo ou nada: o bicho-papão e o patrono do Snape contra todos os personagens. Eu topei. Mas como eu ia adivinhar que ela iria transfigurar as cartas? Buááááá. Perdi tudo e o universo Harry Potter ainda é da loira. Mas ela não sabe que eu peguei todos emprestados para brincar. Como estou só brincando, não terei fins lucrativos e nem vou ganhar nada. A não ser o prazer de me divertir. Ah, a música também não é minha.

**Nota da autora:** Agora sim, as coisas começam a esquentar para valer. Quero mandar beijos e os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos para a Magalud, Nathsnape, Iliana e Lolita Malfoy, pelos comentários. Ver o alerta com o rewiev deixa meu coração muiiiito mais feliz.

XIV. A verdade começa a surgir

Algumas horas depois de Hermione terminar de guardar as memórias, Rita Skeeter observa a janela, distraída, sentada atrás de sua escrivaninha na redação do Profeta Diário, quando é surpreendida pela chegada de uma coruja, que carregava um pesado embrulho. Curiosa, ela corre para abrir o vidro e pegar o embrulho das patinhas do animal. A repórter coloca o embrulho sobre a mesa e começa a examiná-lo. Logo encontra um pergaminho atado ao laço do pacote e o abre.

"Prezada Srª Skeeter,

Sei o quando a senhora foi injustiçada pelo arrogante Harry Potter e pela intragável Hermione Sabe-Tudo Granger nos episódios relacionados ao Torneio Tribruxo. Mas este é o momento em que a senhora pode se elevar, vingando-se de todas as humilhações que o casalzinho lhe fez passar. O embrulho contém provas incontestáveis de que Harry Potter mentiu sobre a morte do saudoso professor Alvo Dumbledore, ocorrida nas dependências de Hogwarts. Tenho certeza de que seu enorme talento jornalístico estará à altura da missão de desmascará-lo e restabelecer a verdade no mundo bruxo.

Alguém que deseja seu sucesso".

Sem perder tempo, Rita Skeeter rasga o papel do embrulho e encontra uma penseira. Dentro dela, um frasco de cristal finamente lavrado a prata. Mas ela nem observa os detalhes tão delicados de ourivesaria. Ansiosa por uma boa reportagem e, porque não admitir, com sede de vingança contra Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, ela abre o frasco e despeja todas as memórias na penseira. Mal a névoa prateada se assenta, Skeeter mergulha o rosto naqueles pensamentos, ao mesmo tempo em que programa sua pena mágica para escrever tudo que ela visse.

Puxada em um redemoinho, Rita Skeeter logo se vê na cena da morte de Dumbledore e consegue, inclusive captar o diálogo silencioso entre o professor e Severo Snape. Além disso, ela observa o momento em que Potter foi atacado por um comensal e o mestre de Poções impede que ele seja torturado por uma cruciatus.

Retornando à sua escrivaninha e vendo que a pena conseguiu detalhar tudo o que ela viu naquela penseira, Rita Skeeter não consegue conter o entusiasmo. Ela levanta-se e grita para a redação do Profeta Diário:

- Parece coisa de jornalista trouxa, mas... PAREM AS MÁQUINAS!

Na manhã seguinte, a edição do Profeta Diário traz, em letras garrafais, a manchete:

**Exclusivo:**

**ALVO DUMBLEDORE PEDIU **

**QUE SNAPE O MATASSE**

Abaixo do título, detalhes da cena da morte do diretor da Escola de Magia, inclusive o diálogo mental entre o diretor e o mestre de Poções, que relutava em lançar a maldição imperdoável sobre o amigo, além, é claro, de comentários ácidos de como O Menino-que-sobreviveu havia errado em relação ao ex-professor.

As informações da reportagem espalharam-se de ponta a ponta do mundo bruxo e poucas vezes o Profeta Diário vendeu tanto quanto naquele dia. Todos comentavam que Severo Snape poderia não ser o traidor que todos pensaram durante os meses que se seguiram à morte de Dumbledore. Logo, começou a surgir a curiosidade: afinal, por anda andaria o mestre de Poções? E naquele mesmo dia, o Ministério da Magia anunciou que reabriria o processo sobre a morte de Dumbledore. A ordem de captura contra Snape e a sentença que o condenava ao beijo de um dementador foram suspensas.

Alheio a toda balburdia que se passava no mundo bruxo, isolado na mansão Snape, Severo se surpreende quando ouve um insistente barulho na janela da sala de estar. Ao se aproximar, ele vê uma coruja marrom, comum e desconhecida, se debatendo desesperadamente contra o vidro.

Curioso, ele abre a janela e, quando o animal começa a voar em círculos sobre a cabeça dele, percebe que ela carregava o que parecia ser um jornal e um pergaminho enrolado. Ele livra o pobre bichinho do embrulho, mas antes que pudesse alimentá-la ou dar-lhe água, a coruja abre as asas e foge da sala pela janela aberta. Sem mais nada o que fazer, Severo Snape se detém a ler o pergaminho:

"Prezado professor Severo Snape,

Às vezes demora. Mas a verdade sempre vem à tona."

Intrigado, ele faz uma varredura no bilhete sem assinatura, mas não consegue perceber nenhuma magia das trevas nele. É hora de dedicar atenção ao jornal. Pelo que via, era uma edição do profeta Diário cuidadosamente dobrada e... "Oh, não", pensou Snape, ao ver a manchete:

**Exclusivo:**

**ALVO DUMBLEDORE PEDIU **

**QUE SNAPE O MATASSE**

- Mas que diabos. Por Merlim, como foi que essa intrometida da Rita Skeeter teve acesso a essas informações. Malditos repórteres, sempre enfiando o nariz onde não devem, exclama o mestre de Poções.

Mas, por outro lado, Snape sente-se aliviado. Pelo menos seus ex-companheiros de Hogwarts e os membros da Ordem da Fênix agora sabem o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite, quando cometeu o ato mais doloroso de sua vida. Sem conseguir controlar seus pensamentos, Snape se volta àquela manhã tão longe, quando procurou Hermione na casa dos pais dela.

"Espero que agora a senhorita Granger já saiba que eu sou inocente e que, embora todos os fatos apontassem para mim, a história não era bem a que se via", pensou, sem saber porque a opinião da ex-aluna o preocupava tanto.

No número 12 de Grimmauld Place, a agitação também era grande. Esbaforido pela corrida, Harry bate à porta do quarto de Hermione, com um jornal nas mãos.

- Mione, você já viu isso? Isso não é verdade. É invenção daquela sensacionalista da Skeeter, afirma Harry, enquanto bate com uma das mãos sobre o jornal, como se quisesse avançar sobre a jornalista.

- Acalme-se Harry, diz Hermione. – Eu já li o jornal, e posso te dizer que não há nenhuma vírgula de mentira no que ela fala sobre a morte do professor Dumbledore. Por incrível que pareça, dessa vez a Rita Skeeter foi fiel aos fatos.

- Mione, acho que você continua lendo demais. Ficou doida, foi? Eu estava lá, eu vi quando o covarde do Snape lançou a Avada Kedavra em cima do professor Dumbledore e eu NÃO VI ELE PEDIR PARA MORRER, grita Harry Potter, sem controle.

- Harry, acalme-se, eu já te disse. Olha, eu vi as memórias de que a Skeeter fala. Eu sei que tanto Snape como Dumbledore eram excelentes legilimentes e poderiam se comunicar por telepatia, sem que vocês percebessem. A situação era perfeita para manter a posição de Snape. Ambos os lados acreditariam que ele matou Dumbledore. Os Comensais da Morte e Lord Voldemort acreditariam que Snape continuava ao lado deles, idéia que seria reforçada pelo fato da Ordem da Fênix estar caçando o professor por todos os cantos do mundo bruxo.

- Mione, diz Harry, em tom mais controlado. – Sua teoria é até interessante e poderia ser verdade. Mas há um furo grande. Ela só não explica a coisa que é a mais importante de todas nesse caso. Por que o professor Dumbledore iria pedir para que Snape o matasse? Isso não tem lógica.

- Harry, Dumbledore estava morrendo e achou que a morte dele não poderia ser patética, deveria servir para algo maior, um golpe contra as forças do Lord das Trevas, explica a grifinória.

O Menino-que-sobreviveu não consegue entender o raciocínio da amiga e insiste.

- Ia morrer? Estava morrendo? É claro que não, diz Harry.

- Harry, lembre-se da caverna. Dumbledore bebeu toda a poção que havia na vasilha para que vocês pudessem pegar o horcrux.

Harry, então se lembrou do desespero de Dumbledore ao beber a poção:

"Não", ele berrou, enquanto Harry abaixava o copo de volta para a bacia e reenchia-o. "Eu não quero... Eu não quero... Me deixe ir...".

"Está bem, Professor", disse Harry, suas mãos tremendo. "Está tudo bem, estou aqui".

"Faça-o parar, faça-o parar" reclamava Dumbledore.

"Sim... sim, isso vai fazê-lo parar", mentiu Harry. Ele derramou o conteúdo do cálice na boca aberta de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gritou; o som ecoou pela câmara, através do lago negro.

"Não, não, não, não, não posso, não me faça, eu não quero...".

"Está tudo bem Professor, tudo bem!", disse Harry em voz alta, suas mãos tremendo tanto que ele quase não conseguia segurar o sexto cálice cheio da poção; a bacia estava na metade agora.

"Nada está acontecendo com você, você está a salvo, isso não é real, eu juro que não é real. Tome isso, agora, tome isso...". E obedientemente, Dumbledore bebia, como se o que Harry oferecia fosse um antídoto, mas quando bebia, caia em cima de seus joelhos, tremendo incontrolavelmente.

"É tudo minha culpa, minha culpa", ele soluçava. "Faça-o parar, eu sei que eu fiz errado, por favor, faça-o parar e eu nunca, nunca mais...".

"Isso vai fazê-lo parar, professor", disse Harry, sua foz falhando enquanto ele derramava o sétimo copo de poção na boca de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore começou a contrair-se como se torturadores invisíveis o rodeassem; sua mão machucada quase derrubou o cálice cheio das mãos de Harry enquanto ele chorava.

"Não machuque-os, não machuque-os, por favor, por favor, é tudo minha culpa, machuque-me ao invés deles..."

"Aqui, beba isso, beba isso, você vai ficar bem", disse Harry desesperadamente, e mais uma vez Dumbledore o obedeceu, abrindo a boca mesmo enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados e tremia da cabeça aos pés. E agora ele caia para frente, gritando de novo, batendo as mãos contra o chão, enquanto Harry enchia o nono copo.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor, não... não aquilo, aquilo não, eu farei qualquer coisa...".

"Beba, professor, apenas beba...".

Dumbledore bebeu como uma criança, mas quando terminou, gritou como se estivesse pegando fogo. "Nada mais, por favor, não quero mais...".

Harry pegou uma taça cheia e sentiu o cristal arrastar no fundo da bacia.

"Estamos quase lá, professor. Beba isso, beba...".

Ele segurou Dumbledore pelos ombros e novamente, Dumbledore bebeu o copo; então Harry estava em pé mais uma vez, enchendo o cálice enquanto Dumbledore voltava a gritar mais desesperadamente que nunca.

"Eu quero morrer! Eu quero morrer! Faça-o parar, faça-o parar, eu quero morrer!".

"Beba isso, Professor. Beba isso…".

Dumbledore bebeu, e assim que acabou, gritou "ME MATE!".

Voltando ao presente, Harry falou para Hermione.

- Sabe, Mione, você tem razão. Ele estava envenenado, pediu que eu o matasse na caverna. Mas ainda tenho minhas dúvidas. Por ora, vou confiar desconfiando, o que já está bom demais para o Severo Snape, diz Harry, saindo do quarto.

Ao ver o amigo saindo, Hermione apenas pensa: "É, Harry, prepare-se bem, pois ainda há mais a ser revelado".


	15. Parem as máquinas de novo?

XV. Parem as máquinas (de novo?)

Na manhã seguinte à grande revelação do profeta Diário, Rita Skeeter está sentada à sua escrivaninha, no jornal, tentando organizar as matérias do dia. Ela precisa entrevistar alguém do Ministério da Magia sobre a reabertura do processo relacionado à morte de Alvo Dumbledore e ouvir pessoas proeminentes no mundo bruxo sobre a reviravolta do caso da morte do diretor da Escola de Magia.

A repórter separava penas, pergaminhos e tinteiros quando novamente foi surpreendida por uma coruja marrom batendo no vidro da janela. Já prevendo que se tratava de mais uma informação bombástica, Rita Skeeter corre para abrir a janela. Ela não se enganara. Logo percebe que um embrulho numa das patas do animal, preso com um pergaminho, exatamente como na manhã anterior.

"Prezada senhora Rita Skeeter

Parabéns pelo seu excelente trabalho de hoje. Mas ainda existem fatos que não foram revelados e que precisam ser levados ao conhecimento do mundo bruxo. No pacote em anexo, a senhora verá o que realmente aconteceu na noite em que Voldemort foi morto. Potter e a Sabe-Tudo Granger ocultaram informações preciosas. Acredito que mais uma vez seu talento será indispensável para corrigir essa fenomenal injustiça.

Alguém que deseja seu sucesso"

Rita Skeeter abre o embrulho e encontra mais um frasco com aquela substância prateada que indica memórias guardadas. Ela busca a penseira que usou na manhã anterior e mais uma vez encanta sua pena para escrever o que ela visse. Não era o momento de perder tempo e a repórter mergulha seu rosto na penseira. Ela é puxada por um redemoinho, que a envolve até levá-la ao jardim da mansão onde Lord Voldemort foi morto.

Do local onde está Skeeter tem uma visão privilegiada de Potter, Granger, Weasley, Lupin e Tonks, reunidos sob uma grande árvore. Ela presume que está no mesmo lugar que o protetor anônimo do grupo, mas por mais que tente identificá-lo, não consegue. A repórter observa que a pessoa se movimenta devagar, acompanhando a tentativa dos bruxos em matar Nagini, e se surpreende ao ouvir um leve praguejar quando Potter não consegue dominar mentalmente a serpente.

Ela vê um movimento brusco de uma varinha e o feitiço sendo proferido em voz baixa: Congellius, mas ainda assim não consegue distinguir a face do atacante e nem reconhecer aquele timbre de voz. Ao ver que o grupo está sendo atacado pelos comensais, Rita Skeeter procura um bom lugar para se esconder, mas ao perceber que "seu" herói anônimo se encaminha para a mansão, decide segui-lo.

No entanto, Skeeter perde muito tempo se desviando das azarações no campo de batalha que se transformou o jardim e só consegue chegar à mansão no momento em que o desconhecido grita "Kedavra" e vira no corredor, para escapar. "Severo Snape!", pensa a repórter, mas as imagens começam a se mover novamente e ela é apanhada no rodamoinho das lembranças, retornando à redação do Profeta Diário.

Sem nem lançar os olhos para a pena que escreve furiosamente, Skeeter procura pelo ilustrador do jornal. Como não dispõe de uma foto, narra para ele as cenas que viu na penseira e pede que o rapaz desenhe o momento em que Snape vira-se para escapar pelo corredor, após gritar a maldição imperdoável que pôs fim à Voldemort.

Depois de tudo certo, ela não consegue resistir à tentação de repetir o gesto trouxa da véspera. No meio da redação, ela levanta os braços e grita:

- Parem as máquinas... de novo!

No dia seguinte, a nova manchete do Profeta Diário provoca ainda mais burburinho no mundo bruxo e surpresa em Grimmauld Place.

**Exclusivo:**

**SNAPE AJUDA POTTER**

**A MATAR VOLDEMORT**

Mais uma manhã aborrecida para Severo Snape. Dentro da mansão de sua família, ele ainda sente-se surpreso pela revelação do Profeta Diário no dia anterior. Embora soubesse que aquilo significava a sua redenção diante do mundo bruxo e, principalmente, diante dos ex-alunos e da Ordem da Fênix, o professor de Poções sabia que muitos comensais ainda fiéis ao Lord das Trevas, mesmo com a morte dele, iriam caçá-lo por causa da traição ao antigo mestre.

Snape, embora não quisesse admitir, estava também curioso sobre quem poderia ter passado as informações sobre a morte de Dumbledore para Skeeter. "A menos", pensava, "que a senhorita Granger tivesse feito isso, com as memórias que enviei para ela. Mas não, ela não abriu o pacote. Se tivesse feito isso, não enviaria para a Skeeter, pois odeia a repórter. Seria mais provável que me localizasse através do pacote e que viesse me enfrentar".

Distraído por seus pensamentos, não percebeu que a mesma coruja da véspera bicava insistentemente o vidro da janela, com mais um pacote preso em uma das pernas. Aos poucos, o "tic-tic" feito pelo animal tirou-o de seus devaneios e ele finalmente deixou a ave entrar na mansão, retirando o que parecia ser um jornal e mais um pergaminho. Já prevenido pelo que ocorrera na véspera, Snape abre primeiro o pergaminho.

"Prezado professor Severo Snape

Como lhe disse, pode demorar, mas a verdade sempre vem à tona. Mas ainda falta algo para ser esclarecido.

Para tanto, o senhor deve comparecer amanhã, às 15h em ponto, em frente à Sala Precisa da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Antes que o senhor afirme que se trata de um grande risco, recomendo que aparate no corredor. E antes que o senhor afirme que se trata de uma grande tolice, e que não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts, devo lembrar-lhe que o senhor mesmo cansou-se de fazer isso e afirmar que as proteções de Hogwarts serão suspensas exatamente nesse horário, para permitir a sua aparatação. Sei que isso já foi feito várias vezes, pelo diretor Alvo Dumbledore, e garanto-lhe que será feito novamente amanhã."

Intrigado, Snape abandona o pergaminho e pega o jornal, ainda dobrado. "Por Merlim, não. Como ela descobriu isso?", pensa, intrigado, ao ler a manchete.

**Exclusivo:**

**SNAPE AJUDA POTTER**

**A MATAR VOLDEMORT**

Agora sim, Snape sabia que sua vida não valia um nuque que fosse. Seria caçado sem dó nem piedade pelos comensais restantes. Sabia que Narcisa Malfoy ainda não fora presa e não confiava que ela não procurasse vingança pela morte de Voldemort, apesar dele ter se arriscado para salvar a pele de Draco. Além disso, Snape sabia também que ainda havia outros que seriam fiéis ao Lord das Trevas, mesmo depois da morte do mestre. Apesar disso, sentia-se curioso.

"Quem, diabos, sabe de tanto? Hermione (ele nem reparou que naquele momento deixara de pensar na ex-aluna como senhorita Granger) não poderia ser, pois embora quase tenha me surpreendido naquela noite, tenho certeza de que não conseguiu me identificar. E o desenho não deixa dúvidas: foi alguém que me viu lá, claramente", pensava o mestre de Poções.

Snape passou o restante do dia pensando no que faria. Não tinha certeza de que o bilhete não se tratava de uma armadilha de algum dos comensais, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que eles não conseguiriam suspender as proteções de Hogwarts, mesmo que tivessem dominado a escola. "Tolice", pensava, em oposição. "A Ordem e o Ministério se fortaleceram com a morte de Voldemort (ele ainda se arrepiava ao pensar naquele nome) e a prisão da maioria dos comensais. Eles não conseguiriam atacar Hogwarts com sucesso", raciocinava Snape, cada vez mais confuso. "Mas, enfim, quem é essa pessoa que me restituiu a honra?", pensava o mestre de Poções, cada vez mais inclinado a atender ao convite, que mais parecia uma intimação.

Com curiosidade cada vez maior, Severo sentou-se à frente da lareira para ler detalhadamente o jornal. "Incrível", pensava, "a descrição do que ocorreu é exata. Como essa Skeeter conseguiu descobrir tanto sobre aquela noite? Quem foi a pessoa que passou as informações para ela?. Está bem claro que foi alguém que estava lá naquela noite, e que chegou a entrar na casa. Mas quem poderia ter sido, se eu tomei todos os cuidados para não ser visto? Bom, Hermione correu até a porta, mas tenho certeza de que não me reconheceu. Bom, se eu for ao encontro de amanhã, talvez esse mistério se resolva", raciocinava Snape, aumentando ainda mais sua vontade de comparecer a Hogwarts na tarde seguinte.


	16. Reação na Ordem

**Spoiler:** Atenção, contém SPOILER de HBP. Não leia se você não quer saber o que se passa no sexto livro.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca mais jogo pôquer na minha vida. Já eram todos meus. Mas aí a JK ofereceu um tudo ou nada: o bicho-papão e o patrono do Snape contra todos os personagens. Eu topei. Mas como eu ia adivinhar que ela era uma bruxa e iria transfigurar as cartas? Buááááá. Perdi tudo e o universo Harry Potter ainda é da loira. Mas ela não sabe que eu peguei todos emprestados para brincar. Como estou só brincando, não terei fins lucrativos e nem vou ganhar nada. A não ser o prazer de me divertir. Ah, a música também não é minha.

**Nota da autora:** Eu reli esse capítulo umas dez vezes, mas ele não foi betado. Assim, se alguém achar algum erro enorme, perdoe e me avise, por favor. Agora está quase no fim. Pelas minhas contas, mais uns três capítulos. Se eu tiver bastante comentários (sim, review vicia) eu escrevo um epílogo)

XVI. Reação na Ordem

Embora um clichê, a expressão trouxa "caiu como uma bomba" é perfeita para descrever a chegada da edição do Profeta Diário a Grimmauld Place naquela manha. Ao ver a manchete do jornal, Harry Potter não se contém e começa a desfiar uma série de termos nada elogiosos em relação à Rita Skeeter.

- Aquela, aquela..., murmurava o rapaz. – Além de atormentar a minha vida por conta do Torneio Tribruxo e depois, quando ninguém queria acreditar na volta de Voldemort, essa mulher ainda quer criar histórias fantasiosas envolvendo o meu nome, afirmava um Harry Potter extremamente irritado, aos amigos da Ordem da Fênix que correram até a sede da ordem para confirmar, ou não, a informação.

Sem conseguir se conter mais, Hermione puxa o amigo da cozinha.

- Harry, podemos conversar, diz.

O jovem acompanha a amiga até o quarto desta e, depois de fechar a porta com um feitiço, Hermione volta-se com as mãos na cintura e diz apenas quatro palavras:

- Aquilo não é mentira!

- Hermione, pulou Harry. Para acrescentar...

– Acho que você esta levando a história de que Snape não matou Dumbledore longe demais. Quer dizer que além de não ser um traidor covarde e imundo, Snape agora é o herói que nos ajudou a matar Voldemort. Ora, me faça o favor de cair em si e ver que isso tudo é uma grande invenção dessazinha, possivelmente paga pelo próprio morcegão para limpar a barra dele.

- Não, Harry, você está errado. E se esperar um minuto, verá que eu tenho razão.

Hermione vai até a penteadeira e traz de lá a penseira que havia no quarto de Sirius Black e que ela pegara na noite anterior, já sabendo que teria que convencer o amigo da verdade. Sentando-se na cama, e sendo seguida por um Harry Potter ainda nervoso e desconfiado, ela coloca a penseira entre eles e pega a varinha, arrancando um longo fio de suas memórias com a ponta.

Ela coloca o fio na penseira e pede que Harry o examine. Com um gesto de irritação, o rapaz mergulha o rosto na penseira. Imediatamente ele vê a entrada da biblioteca onde matou Voldemort, e uma pessoa parada na frente de uma porta aberta. "Então é verdade, alguém nos ajudou mesmo", pensa o bruxo.

Pela abertura, ele observa a sala e seus olhos se detém em um espelho quase paralelo à porta, onde se reflete a imagem do chamado herói anônimo. "Não pode ser. Snape! Mas por que ele iria me ajudar?", indaga-se Harry, pouco antes de ouvir o antigo mestre de Poções gritar "Kedavra!" e se virar para escapar sem ser visto.

Voltando ao quarto, ele olha assustado para Hermione e pergunta:

- Por quê?

- Ele nos ajudou? Porque ao entrar para a Ordem e jurar lealdade a Dumbledore, ele também jurou lutar até o fim para destruir Voldemort.

- Mas por que não se mostrou para nós dois, insiste Harry.

- Você teria acreditado que ele estava lá para nos ajudar? Eu não, eu iria acusá-lo de estar lá para ajudar Voldemort a nos matar, respondeu Hermione.

E Harry insiste:

- Mas por que , se era inocente, Snape não nos procurou para se explicar, logo após a morte de Dumbledore, não se propôs a usar a Veritasserum para ser interrogado? Teríamos acreditado nele, se ele usasse a poção antes de responder.

- Ele procurou, disse Hermione.

- O que?

- Harry, um dia depois de Dumbledore ter sido enterrado, Severo Snape esteve na minha casa, instantes depois de eu chegar do cais, de onde meus pais partiram para aquela viagem ao Caribe, lembra? Eu acho que ele queria se explicar, queria propor o uso da Veritasserum, mas eu não o deixei falar, expulsei-o de casa e logo depois fui para a Toca dos Weasley, revelou Hermione.

- Mas por que você não disse isso para a gente, disse Harry.

- Não sei. Acho que não tive coragem e, depois, não pensei mais nisso, respondeu a jovem bruxa, entristecida por não ter dado ouvidos ao professor.

Os dois saem do quarto de Hermione e voltam para a cozinha.

- É tudo verdade, afirmou Harry. Ele nos ajudou a matar Voldemort. Hermione me provou isso agora.

Os integrantes da ordem se olham espantados. Imediatamente, Lupin envia uma coruja para a professora Minerva McGonagall, convidando-a para uma reunião naquela noite, na sede da ordem. Lembrando-se de seu amigo Sirius Black, que passara longos anos em Azkaban, sofrendo por uma culpa que não tivera, Lupin decide que já passou a hora de Severo Snape recuperar o que era seu por direito.


	17. Na sala precisa

**Spoiler:** Atenção, contém SPOILER de HBP. Não leia se você não quer saber o que se passa no sexto livro.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca mais jogo pôquer na minha vida. Já eram todos meus. Mas aí a JK ofereceu um tudo ou nada: o bicho-papão e o patrono do Snape contra todos os personagens. Eu topei. Mas como eu ia adivinhar que ela iria transfigurar as cartas? Buááááá. Perdi tudo e o universo Harry Potter ainda é da loira. Mas ela não sabe que eu peguei todos emprestados para brincar. Como estou só brincando, não terei fins lucrativos e nem vou ganhar nada. A não ser o prazer de me divertir. Ah, a música também não é minha.

**Nota da autora: **estamos quase chegando ao final. Faltaria pouco, de dois a três capítulos. Mas as reviews estão me entusiasmando a escrever um epílogo, rs. Agradeço de coração à galera que está comentando essa história.

XVII. Na Sala Precisa

Faltando apenas dois minutos para as 15hs do dia seguinte ao da edição do Profeta Diário que revelara sua participação direta na morte do Lord das Trevas, Severo Snape respira fundo. Ele decidira que iria ao encontro do seu misterioso redentor. Quando nada, para conhecer a identidade da pessoa que resgatara sua honra perante o mundo bruxo. Na verdade, além de agradecer, o mestre de Poções quer matar a curiosidade. Saber quem era a pessoa que o havia salvo e descobrir como ela pudera saber tanto sobre as mortes de Dumbledore e do Lord das Trevas.

Esvaziando a mente e se concentrando em seu destino, Severo desaparata da mansão e imediatamente surge na porta da Sala Precisa. O remetente daquele misterioso pergaminho não havia mentido. As proteções contra aparatação em Hogwarts estavam suspensas. No momento em que ele se prepara para se concentrar, para atender ao feitiço necessário e abrir a Sala Precisa, a porta da sala se abre suavemente.

Intrigado, o mestre de Poções entra, para se deparar com um cenário vagamente familiar. Puxando pela memória, ele aos poucos reconhece a decoração como sendo a sala da casa de Hermione Granger, onde esteve um dia depois do sepultamento de Alvo Dumbledore. Antes que se refizesse do susto, ele ouve uma voz conhecida exclamando:

- Pontual como sempre, professor Snape!

- Hermi... senhorita Granger! O que faz aqui, pergunta um atônito Snape.

- Vim conversar com o senhor, ouvir o que tentou me dizer há tanto tempo e eu não quis escutar. E, além disso, dizer que te devo um pedido de desculpas, diz a jovem.

- Como, não entende Snape.

- Eu te julguei sem lhe dar chances de defesa. A única coisa que posso alegar é que os fatos estavam contra você e eu não poderia desconfiar do que disse uma pessoa em quem eu confio. E que também apenas narrou aquilo que via. Fui injusta, condenando-te sem ao menos te deixar explicar, afirma Hermione.

- Então, foi você quem revelou a verdade para Rita Skeeter. Você abriu o embrulho que te mandei, com as memórias da noite em que matei Dumbledore, perguntou Snape, com um traço de amargura na voz.

- Sim, eu vi as memórias da noite em que o senhor atendeu ao último pedido de alguém a quem obedecia. E também fui eu quem, anonimamente, mandei-as para Rita Skeeter. Eu sabia que ela não resistiria a uma reportagem sensacionalista. É claro que o bilhete que acompanhava a penseira fazia com que ela sentisse que além de uma boa matéria, ainda teria a chance de se vingar da arrogante Sabe-Tudo Granger, riu a jovem.

- Mas e as memórias da morte de Voldemort. Você me viu, mas apenas de relance. Como ela conseguiu ver aquilo que descreveu, questionou Snape.

- Você me deu as memórias, revelou Hermione

- Com todo respeito, senhorita Granger, mas acho que tanta aventura lhe fez mal. Eu nunca lhe dei as minhas memórias, rebate Snape.

- Ai meus sais, como se não bastasse o Harry me perguntando o tempo inteiro se eu fiquei doida, ainda tenho que ouvir isso, irritou-se Hermione.

- Calma, eu não quis dizer isso. Apenas disse que não me lembro de ter dado-lhe minhas memórias daquela noite, ouviu-se dizer Snape, sem imaginar porque estava contemporizando com a aluna que tanto o irritou nos seis anos em que fora seu professor em Hogwarts.

- E não deu, pelo menos não diretamente, disse Hermione, novamente divertida.

- Por favor, senhorita Granger, eu já não entendo mais nada, afirma Snape.

- É uma história longa. Primeiro, quando cheguei à conclusão de que era o senhor a pessoa que nos ajudou a matar Voldemort, fiquei várias noites pensando no por quê disso ter ocorrido. Foi quando me lembrei de um embrulho que chegou para mim na Ordem, com um bilhete dizendo que somente quando eu acreditasse na sua inocência ele poderia ser aberto, disse a grifinória.

- Eu sei desse pacote, suspirou Snape.

- Ah, então foi o senhor quem mandou? Bom, quando vi as memórias, achei que deveria fazer alguma coisa, mas antes queria confirmar se realmente era você naquela noite, na mansão. Então, comecei a aprender oclumência e legilimência com o Harry e...

- Potter te ensinando alguma coisa? E logo oclumência? Você só pode estar brincando, interrompeu Snape.

Lançando um olhar mortal na direção do professor, a jovem bruxa continua a responder.

- Eu _aprendi_ oclumência e legilimência com o Harry e acabei descobrindo um feitiço antigo, que permitia que eu conversasse com as pessoas, durante o sono. O senhor por acaso lembra-se de ter sonhado duas vezes com Alvo Dumbledore, não lembra, perguntou Hermione, com um tom ligeiramente irônico.

- Lembro desses sonhos sim. Em um deles, o diretor me pediu para lembrar a noite da morte de Voldemort. E eu o deixei entrar na minha mente para ver os detalhes...

- Só que não era o diretor..., sussurra Hermione.

- Era você? Então foi você quem mandou aquelas memórias para a Rita Skeeter? E a você que eu devo o resgate do meu nome e da minha honra? Mas por quê, Hermi... senhorita Granger, se a senhorita sequer gosta de mim, questiona um cada vez mais atônito Severo Snape.

- Por uma questão de Justiça. Porque a verdade não pode ser válida apenas para aquelas pessoas de quem gostamos, ou de quem declaramos gostar. A verdade tem que ser válida para todos, gostemos ou não daquilo que é o real. Porque a vitória da luz sobre as trevas não pode ser manchada pelo sacrifício de um inocente. Porque eu não conseguiria ter paz de consciência se silenciasse enquanto você ficava o resto da vida em Azkaban por um crime que não cometeu. Eu não sou como Pedro Pettigrew. E por fim... quem lhe disse que eu não gosto do senhor?

- Senhorita Hermione, estou surpreso com a sua atitude, com a sua astúcia e tenacidade em trazer a verdade à tona. Se eu ainda fosse professor de Hogwarts, daria com prazer uns 500 pontos para a Grifinória, afirma Snape.

- Pode repetir o final, por favor, professor, pede Hermione.

- Que final?

- As cinco últimas palavras, por favor, diz a jovem.

- Quinhentos pontos para a Grifinória...

Um barulho forte começa a ser ouvido, como se de repente houvesse um cachoeira ao lado da Sala Precisa.

- O que é isso, senhorita, assusta-se Snape.

- São quinhentos lindos rubis caindo na ampulheta da Grifinória, no Grande Salão, diz Hermione, passando por ele em direção da porta.

- Mas...

- O cargo de professor é seu, uma vez que tudo indica que você ainda o quer de volta, conclui Hermione, saindo da Sala Precisa.

Refazendo-se rapidamente do choque, Snape corre atrás dela, mas encontra um corredor vazio. "Desaparatou", pensou o professor, e tenta fazer o mesmo, acreditando que encontraria Hermione na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Mas não conseguiu sair do lugar. "Diabos, as proteções voltaram a ser erguidas", concluiu.

Sem outra saída que não fosse sair andando de Hogwarts, Snape atravessa o corredor e começa a descer um lance de escadas. Mas mal põe os pés nos primeiros degraus, a escada se movimenta e Severo não tem outra opção a não ser esperar que ela pare.

Quando a escada finalmente encaixa-se num andar, ele percebe que terá que passar diante da entrada do gabinete de Alvo Dumbledore. Ao ser aproximar, Snape percebe um pequeno cartaz colado na gárgula: "Suba. A senha é feijões de todos os sabores".

Pensando que certas coisas nunca mudam, Snape não resiste e acaba subindo as escadas que dão acesso ao antigo escritório do diretor.

- Entre, Severus, meu pupilo...

Snape se assusta ao ouvir a voz de Alvo Dumbledore. Por um instante tem a esperança de que o diretor sobreviveu ao Avada Kedavra e que tudo não passara de uma encenação para enganar o Lord das Trevas e deixar Harry Potter andar sobre seus próprios passos. Mas depois o professor de Poções lembra-se dos quadros dos diretores de Hogwarts nas paredes do escritório e a esperança se acaba.

- Ah, olá diretor.

- Enfim, tudo acabou bem, não foi Severus, diz Alvo.

- Graças a Hermi... à senhorita Granger, responde o professor.

- Eu sempre soube que a _senhorita Granger _não iria permitir que uma injustiça continuasse por muito tempo, acrescentou Alvo Dumbledore.

- Hum-hum...

- Ah, querida Minerva, eu estava aqui, conversando com Severus até a sua chegada, riu Dumbledore. – Mas acredito que você precisa dizer algo ao nosso professor.

- Hã... sim... é... bem..., hesita McGonagall, visivelmente desconcertada e nervosa.

- Sim, professora McGonagall, indaga Snape.

- Enfim... Professor Snape, como já ficou claro para todos nós, fomos incrivelmente injustos com o senhor. Talvez sirva como atenuante a idéia de que dispunhamos apenas das informações visíveis sobre aquela noite e elas apontavam para a sua culpa. Uma vez que sabemos que ela não existe e que nunca existiu, gostaríamos, todos, de pedir seu perdão e dizer que a sua vaga como professor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts está a sua disposição, caso o senhor a aceite de volta, diz McGonagall.

Dando um de seus raros sorrisos, Snape responde:

- Nada me faria mais feliz que voltar a dar aulas, senhora diretora.

- Então, está feito. Terei o prazer de anunciá-lo como o nosso professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas na abertura das aulas, diz McGonagall.

- Er... diretora, diz Snape.

- Sim, professor?

- Não entenda o que eu vou falar como se eu estivesse querendo tirar proveito de uma situação, até porque já aconteceram mal-entendidos que bastassem nesses últimos meses, mas eu gostaria de continuar lecionando Poções, afirma Snape.

- O quê, perguntam Minerva e o quadro de Alvo, ao mesmo tempo. - Mas lecionar DCAT sempre foi seu maior sonhos, Severus, completou Dumbledore.

- E veja onde esse sonho me levou. Se me permitem, prefiro continuar tentando colocar na mente de um bando de cabeças-duras a sutil arte de misturar elementos e preparar poções. Sabe, cozinhar a glória, engarrafar a fama, etc.., etc..., responde Snape.

- Bom, que assim seja então. Professor, seus aposentos lhe aguardam, completa McGonagall.


	18. Um novo ano letivo

XVIII. Um novo ano letivo

Parecia incrível, mas eles estavam de volta a Hogwarts. Tudo parecia igual, a não ser pela falta que a figura de Alvo Dumbledore, com sua imensa barba prateada e seus óculos de meia-lua, fazia na mesa dos professores. Depois da cerimônia de seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano, a professora Minerva McGonagal, confirmada pelo Ministério da Magia no cargo de diretora da escola, bate de leve em um copo de cristal e se prepara para os avisos de início de ano.

- Como todos sabem, a escola ficou mais de um ano fechada, desde a morte do nosso querido diretor Alvo Dumbledore... Mas agora tudo voltou ao normal, como ele gostaria que acontecesse. E agora, mais um período de aulas tem início. Todos os alunos que estavam no sexto ano foram imediatamente para o sétimo...

Aplausos e hurras surgem das quatro mesas, interrompendo o discurso da diretora.

- Atenção, eu ainda não terminei, afirma McGonagal, e consegue fazer com que a comemoração dos sétimo anistas se torne menos barulhenta.

- Então, como eu ia dizendo. Todos estão no sétimo e último ano e devo avisá-los de que os N.I.E.M.s estão quase chegando. Haverá aulas extras para aqueles que desejarem recuperar o tempo perdido. Aos alunos do primeiro ano, devo alertá-los que apesar de tudo, a Floresta Proibida continua sendo proibida aos alunos e que qualquer um que seja flagrado nela perderá, automaticamente, 100 pontos para sua casa.

- Mas por quê isso, pergunta Harry.

- Shiiiiii, diz Hermione, eu quero escutar.

- Ai, ai, eu sabia que esse distintivo de monitora-chefe seria um perigo, implica Ron.

- Quietos, eu já disse, retruca a jovem.

- ... e finalmente, quero anunciar que o professor Remus Lupin gentilmente aceitou voltar ao cargo de professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

Aplausos e hurras voltaram a ser ouvidos no salão, principalmente na mesa da Grifinória, o que fez Madame Sprout bater insistentemente com um talher em um cálice, para chamar a atenção de todos. Quando o silêncio voltou, Minerva McGonagal prosseguiu com o discurso de boas-vindas.

- Além disso, quero lhes dizer que há pouco mais de um ano e meio, cometemos uma grande injustiça. Acreditamos que uma pessoa havia traído a confiança que várias outras haviam depositado nela. Caimos no velho hábito de julgar alguém pelo passado, ou apenas por aquilo que ouvimos dizer. Mas graças ao forte sentido de Justiça de uma de nossas melhores alunas, esse engano foi desfeito. Por isso, temos o prazer de anunciar que o professor Severo Snape volta a Hogwarts para continuar lecionando Poções.

A mesa da Sonserina explode em gritos e festa, enquanto os demais alunos se limitam a aplaudir educadamente.

- É Mione, diz Ron, o morcegão está de volta. E a culpa é sua!

As aulas transcorreram de forma incrivelmente calma naquele ano, sem as aventuras dos sete anos anteriores. Até mesmo as tensões das aulas de Poções não eram tão grandes como costumavam ser. Embora continuasse descontando pontos a um mero sussurro em sala de aula, Snape pelo menos se esforçava para ser justo o suficiente para descontá-los também da Sonserina e conceder alguns à Grifinória, em raros casos de mérito explícito e incontestável.

Os pontos altos do ano, sem dúvida, eram as partidas do Campeonato de Quadribol, mas a superioridade do grupo de Potter não demorou a se mostrar e a grande expectativa era saber de quanto a Grifinória ganharia o jogo, uma vez que ninguém imaginava que a equipe seria derrotada.

E foi com o passar dessa rotina quase monótona que finalmente chegou o dia do baile de formatura. Hermione acordou animada. Dias antes recebera o resultado dos N.I.E.M.s e a carta que confirmava que ela havia sido aceita para cursar Poções e Transfigurações na Universidade Bruxa de Lyon, e a perspectiva de separar-se de seus eternos amigos era a única coisa que ainda a deixava um pouco triste.

Inspirado forte em um suspeiro de saudades antecipadas, a jovem bruxa pensava: "Eis uma etapa que chega ao fim". Perdida em pensamentos, a grifinória foi surpreendida pela chegada de uma coruja totalmente negra, a mesma que pouco mais de um ano antes lhe levara uma penseira e memórias até a sede da Ordem.

Além de um pequeno embrulho amarrado em uma das patas, o animal trazia um pergaminho no bico, que Hermione se apressou em pegar. Depois, retirou o pacote da perna da ave, que imediatamente alçou vôo. A jovem abre o envelope e se surpreende ainda mais com a mensagem que lê:

"Prezada senhorita Hermione

Não há bem mais precioso que uma honra intacta. Na verdade, nem mesmo a morte pode ser pior que a desonra. Ao lutar para que a verdade viesse à tona, a senhorita resgatou bem mais que a minha vida.

Para mim, seria motivo de orgulho se a senhorita se dignasse a usar, no baile de hoje, a jóia que lhe envio. É apenas uma pequena lembrança da bravura e da coragem que habitam em seu coração, visto que não há nada que eu possa lhe dar que se equipare ao bem que me fez.

Eternamente grato

Severo Snape".

Intrigada, Hermione não consegue conter a curiosidade e praticamente destroça o papel do embrulho, para descobrir uma caixinha de jóias. Ao abrir, a jovem se emociona. Lá estava um fino cordão de ouro e um pingente delicadamente trabalhado com a imagem do leão da Grifinória. O dourado da peça destacava ainda mais os dois pequenos rubis incrustrados nos olhos do animal, representando o amarelo e o vermelho de sua casa. "Lindo", pensa a bruxa, enquanto prende o cordão ao pescoço.

Como monitora-chefe, Hermione teria que ter como par oficial do baile de formatura o diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, função que foi exercida pelo vice-diretor e chefe da Grifinória, Remus Lupin. O diretor da casa a esperava na saída dos aposentos da Grifinória e não pode deixar de elogiar a elegância da jovem, que prendera os cabelos e dessa forma realçava o brilho do pingente em forma de leão que levava ao pescoço. Era a única jóia que ela usava.

O Grande Salão estava decorado com flores, fitas brancas e prateadas, além de milhares de velas, que flutuavam iluminando o aposento. As quatro grandes mesas das casas foram substituídas por mesinhas para quatro pessoas, embora elas pudessem ser agrupadas para comportar um número maior de alunos. O teto fora encantado para parecer uma bela noite de verão, com uma profusão de estrelas brilhantes e uma charmosa lua crescente ao centro.

Quando todos já estavam no salão, a diretor Minerva McGonagal se ergue, para uma saudação que na verdade era mais uma despedida. No silêncio que foi tomando conta da área do baile, muitos finalmente davam-se conta de que aquele era o início da despedida dos colegas e do ambiente conhecido e, ao mesmo tempo, o começo de uma nova fase na vida de cada um deles.

- Meus caros, iniciou McGonagal. Há quase nove anos, vocês entraram pelas portas desse mesmo Grande Salão, cheios de esperança e de apreensão. Fora separados em casas, que durante todo esse tempo significaram talvez mais do que a própria família de vocês. Com esforço e dedicação, foram galgando a cada dia mais um degrau na escada que leva a formação e ao conhecimento. Foram anos de aventuras e riscos, onde a coragem e o valor tiveram que ser temperados com a amizade e a força do trabalho em equipe, onde a fidelidade aos ideais muitas vezes foi o fiel que fez a balança pender em favor do objetivo em comum, ainda que com o sacrifício daquilo que mais amamos.

McGonagal faz uma pausa e troca um olhar significativo com Harry, que era acompanhado por uma Gina Weasley simplesmente maravilhosa. O rapaz dá um discreto sorriso à diretora, e esta volta a falar.

- Mas os momentos tristes sempre passam, e acabam se transformando em uma memória doce, quando se juntam a instantes de alegria, como esse que começa agora. O ansiado baile de formatura. Eu gostaria apenas de atrasar mais um pouco o início do baile, para desgosto de vocês, e iniciar a nossa premiação de fim de ano. Para receber o troféu de campeão de Quadribol, gostaria de chamar à mesa dos professores o capitão do time da Grifinória, Harry Potter.

Aplausos das três casas e muitas vaias da Sonserina acompanharam Harry até a mesa, onde ele recebeu o troféu de campeão pela sexta vez, descontado apenas o ano em que a escola ficou fechada, após a morte de Alvo Dumbledore, pois não houve final do campeonato de quadribol.

- Eu gostaria que o senhor Potter permanecesse onde está, para receber a medalha de melhor aluno da Grifinória no último ano, acrescenta McGonagal, para surpresa de todos. "Harry? E Hermione?", pensava a maioria dos formandos.

Duplamente premiado, Harry Potter cumprimenta todos os professores antes de voltar à sua mesa, onde estavam Gina, Ron Weasley e Parvati Patil, além de Hermione, que fora deixada com os amigos por Lupin, que precisava sentar-se à mesa dos professores durante a cerimônia de formatura.

- Mione, essa eu não entendi. Por que eu o melhor aluno da Grifinória? Você é muito melhor que eu..., diz um jovem bruxo surpreso.

- Ah, Harry, no final das contas, foi você quem matou Voldemort, diz a grifinória, mas sem conseguir esconder uma ponta de decepção.

- Mas isso não é justo. Eu só matei Voldemort porque no final das contas foi ele quem me escolheu, quando assassinou meus pais e tentou me matar quando eu ainda era um bebê. Não há mérito nenhum nisso, retrucou o garoto.

- Harry, fique tranquilo. Eu não vou negar que estou surpresa e até com um pouquinho de inveja, mas mesmo assim acho que se a medalha não está em minhas mãos, que seja nas suas. Aproveite o prêmio, de coração, afirma Hermione, e volta a prestar atenção na cerimônia, que se encerrava com a premiação do melhor aluno da Lufa-Lufa.

- Antes de iniciarmos o baile, há mais uma condecoração que a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts sente orgulho em conceder. Trata-se da medalha de honra ao mérito SubOrdem de Merlin, concedida àqueles que se destacam pela postura íntegra e coragem no agir que estas pessoas apresentam, ainda que as situações sejam adversas. A condecoração é concedida àqueles que lutam com dignidade e bravura para reparar injustiças. Para receber essa comenda, eu chamo agora a senhorita Hermione Granger, anuncia McGonagal.

Gritos de hurra e aplausos dos formandos da Grifinória, seguida por assovios e mais palmas vindos da Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e até por alguns sonserinos explodem no Grande Salão. Hermione, ainda aturdita, demora a se levantar. Ron pula da mesa e pára na frente de Hermione, puxando-a pela mão para que se levante.

- Vai lá, Mione, e dá um grande abraço na amiga, empurrando-a depois para a mesa dos professores. A jovem grifinória já não enxerga direito, com os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas que tenta controlar. Depois de receber a medalha das mãos de McGonagal e ser cumprimentada pelos professores, a jovem se encaminha ao centro do salão acompanhada por Remus Lupin. É hora de o baile começar.


	19. No final, tudo dá certo

XIX. No final, tudo dá certo

Ou Se ainda não deu certo, é porque não chegou ao final

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione termina de arrumar suas coisas e aproveita para lançar um olhar de despedida ao dormitório que durante sete anos foi o seu lar. Apesar de alguns problemas de aceitação, por ter pais trouxas, e de relacionamento, por sempre saber mais do que os colegas, a jovem sabe que vai levar as melhores lembranças do período em que estudou em Hogwarts.

Também, pudera, na escola vivera as grandes aventuras de sua vida, encontrara amigos fiéis, como Harry, Ron, Gina, Hagrid, Minerva, Neville, a doidinha da Luna e o próprio Alvo Dumbledore, que guardaria para sempre em seu coração.

Parando um pouquinho a arrumação de suas coisas, Hermione lembra-se de alguns detalhes do baile de formatura, na véspera. Principalmente do detalhe da sua dança com o professor de Poções.

Com um preciso movimento de sua varinha, Hermione termina de guardar as coisas no malão, ao mesmo tempo em que pela janela aberta entra a já familiar coruja negra, que desta vez trazia apenas um pergaminho no bico. Recebendo a carta, Hermione senta-se pela última vez em sua cama no dormitório da Grifinória e abre o envelope.

"Prezada senhorita Granger,

Como lhe disse ontem, parabéns pela condecoração mais do que justa que a senhorita recebeu do Ministério da Magia. De minha parte, continuo sem condições de agradecer à altura o bem que me fizeste. Eu soube que pretende cursar Transfigurações e Poções em Lyon e garanto que a universidade fez uma grande aquisição. Talvez uma forma de lhe agradecer seja fazer a senhorita saber que, se eu puder ajudá-la em suas dúvidas, estarei ao alcance de uma coruja. Não se faça de rogada e escreva.

Com desejos de sucesso e boa sorte

Severo Snape".

A jovem bruxa aproveita que a coruja continuou no quarto, como se esperasse uma resposta, e tira do malão pergaminho e pena.

"Prezado professor Severo Snape

Agradeço o elogio, embora ache que o senhor não me deva retribuição alguma. Agora, uma vez que o senhor se ofereceu para ajudar-me na faculdade, não tenha dúvidas de que escreverei, sim, sempre que tiver uma dúvida ou quiser discutir algum ponto. E acho justo avisar que o senhor deve se preparar para – pelo menos – uma coruja diária, pois para mim será uma honra tirar minhas dúvidas com o melhor Mestre de Poções que eu conheço.

Obrigada

Hermione Granger".

Devolvendo o tinteiro ao malão, a jovem sai do dormitório e desce as escadas, para finalmente deixar Hogwarts. A carruagem que a levaria, com Harry, Ron e Neville, até a estação do Expresso Hogwarts, já a esperava na entrada da escola e foi com entusiasmo que ela embarcou rumo à nova etapa de sua vida.

No alto das masmorras, um certo professor observa a saída das carruagens rumo à estação, enquanto recebia de uma coruja negra um pergaminho. Ao ler a resposta à sua carta, Snape apenas sorri e pensa: "Espero que sim, Hermione. Espero mesmo que sim".

**Nota da autora:** Peço desculpas pela demora na atualização, mas uma maldição bem mandada pelo Lord Voldinho me botou para escanteio, com uma dengue hemorrágica. Por sorte, entre mortos e feridos salvaram-se todos, rs. Pelos meus planos originais, esse seria o último capítulo dessa fic. Mas tantas mensagens e reviews pediam uma ação mais efetiva SeverusxHermione que eu decidi escrever um epílogo. Em breve ele estará no ar, rs.


	20. Um baile

**Spoiler:** Atenção, contém SPOILER de HBP. Não leia se você não quer saber o que se passa no sexto livro.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca mais jogo pôquer na minha vida. Já eram todos meus. Mas aí a JK ofereceu um tudo ou nada: o bicho-papão e o patrono do Snape contra todos os personagens. Eu topei. Mas como eu ia adivinhar que ela iria transfigurar as cartas? Buááááá. Perdi tudo e o universo Harry Potter ainda é da loira. Mas ela não sabe que eu peguei todos emprestados para brincar. Como estou só brincando, não terei fins lucrativos e nem vou ganhar nada. A não ser o prazer de me divertir. Ah, a música também não é minha.

20. UM BAILE

Ele esperava por Hermione Granger na entrada do salão de baile da Universidade de Lyon. Snape estava nervoso, como poucas vezes estivera em sua vida. Nem mesmo quando precisava manter seu disfarce junto ao Dark Lord ele esteve tão ansioso.

O professor foi até Lyon na base do impulso, contrariando sua natureza sonserina. Enquanto aguardava a chegada da ex-aluna, que certamente estaria com os pais, Snape recorda-se dos três últimos anos, desde que a grifinória viera para a França, cursar duas faculdades ao mesmo tempo.

No início, a correspondência entre eles era esporádica, restrita a informações sobre propriedades de ingredientes mágicos e fórmulas de poções. Ele ainda lembrava da primeira carta dela, quase um mês depois de começar as aulas, onde Hermione quase pedia desculpas por escrever.

"Jovem tola, mal sabe o quanto me agrada finalmente poder apoiar o seu talento. E ainda mais quando lhe devo tanto", pensou Snape, ao ler a carta.

À essa primeira carta, muitas se seguiram e, com o passar dos meses, algumas questões pessoais foram sendo lançadas entre as receitas e técnicas de poções. Até o dia em que Snape a convidou para passar uma semana em Hogwarts durante as primeiras férias de verão. Convite que foi imediatamente aceito por Hermione.

Os dois passaram os dias praticamente entre o laboratório de poções e a biblioteca. Snape não admitia abertamente, mas a cada dia sentia-se mais impressionado pela vivacidade e inteligência da ex-aluna. Os comentários precisos e observações irônicas que ela fazia conseguiam até mesmo arrancar risadas do sisudo Mestre de Poções.

Hermione, por sua vez, descobre um professor dedicado e que tem o dom de tornar simples o mais complexo procedimento, e que tem humor ácido e cortante, porém preciso. E, para surpresa da grifinória, incrivelmente sexy quando sorri.

Depois dessa primeira semana, a rotina de passar parte das férias em Hogwarts se estabeleceu para a grifinória. Por sua vez, Snape passou a visitá-la em Lyon em alguns feriados. E foi em um desses feriados que Snape começou a perceber que o que sentia pela senhorita Granger era mais que simples gratidão.

Ao chegar ao campus, o professor viu – ainda à distância – a jovem conversando com um rapaz. Ela ria abertamente para ele e, depois, abraçou o homem, que saiu sorrindo depois de ser solto por ela. A cena provocou-lhe sensações estranhas.

Uma delas era a de que uma garra gelada apertava as suas entranhas, seguida pela fúria contra o rapaz sorridente que se afastava. A outra, era a vontade de sacudir Hermione Granger pelos ombros e gritar com ela, perguntando o que estava acontecendo entre ela e aquele rapaz.

Respirando fundo para se controlar, Snape se prepara para ir embora quando percebe que Hermione olhava na direção dele. O professor estranha o fato de que o rosto dela parecia criar luz própria ao vê-lo, e fica assombrado quando a jovem corre na direção dele e se joga em seus braços.

Dividido entre o susto, o constrangimento e a sensação inexplicável que se apodera dele, Snape fica alguns instantes sem ação, mas acaba pousando as mãos na cintura de Hermione. Como se de repente percebesse o que fizera, a jovem solta o abraço e, encabulada, afirma.

- Ah, desculpe, professor Snape! Mas eu estou tão feliz. Eu estava mesmo indo lhe escrever. Que bom que você está aqui, afirmou.

Snape olha para ela de um modo diferente e responde:

- Por Salazar, porque tanta felicidade?

- Eu acabei de saber que serei chamada para ser assistente da professora Grenoir. O Gilles, que é o atual assistente dela, vai se formar no final do ano e me indicou. Ela aceitou o meu nome e ele acabou de dar-me a boa notícia, completou Hermione.

Snape ficou pensativo: "então não era um encontro apaixonado?". Sem dar-se conta disso, naquele momento o Mestre de Poções finalmente derrubou a última barreira que o impedia de sentir-se novamente completo. E sem dar-se conta de que estava era apaixonado pela jovem a sua frente, Snape a convida para jantar e comemorar a nova conquista.

De volta ao presente, Snape observa o movimento de formando e seus familiares, que começam a chegar para o baile. Ao ver que Hermione não estava entre eles, o Mestre de Poções volta a mergulhar em suas lembranças. Sem perceber, ele dá um ligeiro sorriso ao recordar o primeiro gesto impulsivo que fizera por ela.

Ele volta, inclusive, a imaginar a surpresa da jovem quando, dois dias depois do jantar deles, Hermione recebe uma coruja, vinda de uma loja francesa, carregada com um pacote pesado. Ao abrir, ela se depara com um jogo completo de instrumentos para poções, em prata, e com o monograma HG gravado em cada uma das peças. Junto, um simples bilhete:

"Eu sei que você fará um excelente uso de cada um deles

SS".

Mas ela o surpreende também, mandando para ele, como presente de aniversário, um grimório de poções do século XII, com o bilhete:

"Espero que haja nele algo que você ainda NÃO saiba

Felicidades, sempre

HG"

Por fim, Snape recorda-se da discussão que eles tiveram há três semanas, quando, pela centésima vez, Hermione o convidara para o seu baile de formatura.

- Entenda Hermione, esse será um dos dias mais importantes da sua vida. Você deve ir com alguém da sua idade, que seja importante para você, e não com um velho ex-comensal que ainda é visto com desconfiança por boa parte do mundo bruxo, alegou.

- Entenda uma coisa, professor Severus Snape. Eu não me importo nem um pouco com a sua fama de mau. E se existe alguém que foi importante para mim nesses últimos três anos, que me ajudou, apoiou, orientou, esse alguém foi você. Mas se você acha que isso não é importante, eu desisto, disse a grifinória, se preparando para partir.

- Espera, ele disse, segurando-a por um dos braços. – Isso é importante para mim, mais do que você imagina. Mas eu simplesmente não posso impor a minha presença para você. Você já me convidou e eu fico feliz por isso, mas pode ir com quem realmente você quiser, complementou, com um traço da velha amargura na voz, soltando o braço da ex-aluna.

- Tolo, eu já convidei quem eu realmente queria, disse a jovem. E, para surpresa de ambos, ela se aproxima dele, fica na ponta dos pés e dá um ligeiro beijo nos lábios do ex-professor, antes de se afastar e desaparatar.

Snape volta mais uma vez para o burburinho da entrada do salão. Foi o beijo dela que o convencera a estar ali. Apesar de ter acreditado no que ela dissera, ele ainda teme vê-la chegar acompanhada por outra pessoa. E finalmente a espera é recompensada, pois Hermione Granger surge na entrada, junto com os pais. A jovem veste um elegante longo de veludo verde-escuro, com apenas um ombro e rebordado em fios prateados.

"Verde e prata? Ela está com as cores da Sonserina?", pensa o Mestre de Poções. Quando se adianta para cumprimentá-la, Snape observa o que a echarpe em organza esconde: o cordão com o leão da Grifinória, que ele lhe dera no dia da formatura da jovem em Hogwarts.

- Você veio, diz a bruxa, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço em um abraço quase asfixiante.

- Você tinha razão. Eu não poderia deixar de presenciar o seu triunfo. Mas é impressão minha ou você está usando as cores da Sonserina? McGonagall vai ficar aborrecida se souber disso, brinca o mestre.

- Bom... o meu convidado tinha que estar aqui comigo, hoje, de uma forma ou de outra, sorri a jovem, desfazendo o abraço aos poucos.

- Senhorita Granger, eu já lhe expliquei porque recusei o convite...

- Senhor Snape, conversamos sobre isso ao final do baile, cortou Hermione, dando o braço ao ex-professor e entrando no salão, sendo seguida pelos pais.

Horas depois, a cerimônia de formatura chegava ao fim. Os últimos casais deixavam a pista de dança quando Snape levanta-se e começa a se despedir dos Granger.

- Ah, ainda não é hora das despedidas. Temos uma conversa pós-baile, lembra-se professor Snape, protesta a bruxa. E, dirigindo-se aos pais, Hermione complementa:

- Pai, mãe, vocês se importariam em voltar sozinhos ao hotel?

Diante da resposta dos pais, ela transforma o cartão de acesso ao hotel em uma chave de portal e os dois se vão.

- Agora, você me acompanharia em um passeio pelos jardins, diz, voltando-se para o ex-professor.

Em silêncio, Snape deu o braço a Hermione e juntos eles deixaram o prédio. Já nos jardins, ela se dirige a um charmoso banco de ferro, sob uma faia. Depois que o casal se acomoda, Hermione volta ao assunto da briga que tiveram há três semanas:

- Pronto. Agora que a formatura acabou, você pode me repetir todos os motivos que quiser para não me acompanhar ao baile.

Snape respira fundo, mas antes de responder mergulha em seus pensamentos. "Ela ainda quer motivos? Por Salazar, o fato de eu ter sido um comensal da morte e ter matado Albus não são motivos mais do que suficientes? Que pessoa, em sã consciência, gostaria de ser vista comigo em pleno baile de formatura?".

O professor respira fundo novamente e verbaliza seus pensamentos. Ao que a jovem bruxa responde:

- Eu pedi motivos, professor Severus Snape.

- E eu te dei dois dos melhores, senhorita Granger. Mas se eles não são suficientes, eu posso enumerar uma série de motivos secundários, mas tão importantes quanto esses, responde o mestre.

- Não, Snape. Para o primeiro caso, você é sim, um ex-comensal e isso é algo que eu não posso negar. Mas é também um dos mais fiéis membros da Ordem e certamente o que mais arriscou na guerra. E quanto à morte de Albus, eu, mais do que ninguém, sei qual é a verdade nesse caso. Portanto, não são dois argumentos válidos o suficiente para que você tivesse tido a coragem de recusar o meu convite, retruca a jovem.

Acuado pela lógica no raciocínio de Hermione Granger, Snape decide que o melhor é contra-atacar.

- E será que você pode me dar um único argumento válido para querer a minha presença na sua festa de formatura?

- Sim, eu posso. Hoje é o dia mais importante da minha vida. E eu queria que a pessoa mais importante da minha vida estivesse aqui, comigo, nesse dia, diz Hermione, em um só fôlego, exaltada.

A declaração pega Snape de surpresa. Embora há muito já tivesse consciência de que estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por Hermione, nunca imaginara que algum dia fosse ouvir a jovem dizer que ele "era a pessoa mais importante da vida dela".

Por outro lado, o coração do professor parecia alheio aos questionamentos racionais que poderiam surgir após a declaração de Hermione, e batia acelerado no peito do ex-comensal, aquecendo-lhe o sangue e a alma. Finalmente, a emoção venceu a razão e, agindo impulsivamente mais uma vez, Snape segurou o rosto de Hermione e a beijou, para logo sentir a jovem abraçá-lo pela cintura.

Snape nem precisou recorrer à legilimência para perceber que Hermione falava a verdade. Ele, que sempre se isolara do mundo, estava conseguindo perceber que mais que retribuir com paixão ao seu beijo, a jovem estava lhe dando aquilo que ele mais queria: amor.

Depois de o que parecia uma eternidade, o Mestre de Poções desfaz lentamente o abraço e encerra o beijo. Olhando nos olhos castanhos da ex-aluna, e se esforçando para não sucumbir a tentação de penetrar na mente dela, Snape respira fundo, para conseguir coragem, e pergunta:

- O que você quis dizer com isso? A sua frase, esse beijo...

- Eu pensei que não precisasse expor tudo em palavras, retruca a jovem.

- Hermione, eu sempre fui alguém que oculta mais do que revela e, por isso mesmo, entendo que alguém também não queira revelar mais do que gostaria de ocultar. E também sou um homem que odeia pedir algo. Mas agora eu estou te pedindo que me explique o que a sua frase e o seu beijo significaram, afirma o ex-comensal.

- A minha frase significa exatamente o que eu disse, que você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Apesar de tudo aquilo que você chama de defeitos, pelas suas imensas qualidades, por ser você quem é. E porque eu não consigo tirar você da minha mente, e nem do meu coração, declara-se Hermione, mantendo o olhar fixo nos olhos dele.

Sem conseguir acreditar que aquela cena estava mesmo acontecendo, Snape atrai a jovem para um segundo beijo. Homem de poucas palavras, mas de emoções intensas, ele espera que a carícia consiga transmitir tudo aquilo que sente, sem a necessidade de palavras. Mas ao final do beijo, ele percebe que Hermione quer saber o que ele sente, e ele acaba se rendendo. Segurando o colar que ela traz ao pescoço, ele afirma:

- Há pouco mais de três anos, quando lhe dei essa jóia, eu disse que você havia me dado o bem mais precioso que havia no mundo, a minha honra intacta. Hoje eu percebo que isso não era verdade. Somente agora eu recebo de presente o bem mais importante que há no mundo: a sua confiança e o seu carinho. Eu farei o que for possível e até o que não estiver ao meu alcance, para manter-me digno de ambos, Hermione.

Voltando a abraçar a jovem, ele aparata com ela na Mansão Snape.

Nota da autora: Esse capítulo não existia na fic original. Mas o pedido de vocês, para mais ação SS/HG, fez com que ele surgisse. Espero que tenham gostado. E, como eu me empolguei, vem aí o capítulo final.


	21. Cinco anos depois

**Spoiler:** Atenção, contém SPOILER de HBP. Não leia se você não quer saber o que se passa no sexto livro.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca mais jogo pôquer na minha vida. Já eram todos meus. Mas aí a JK ofereceu um tudo ou nada: o bicho-papão e o patrono do Snape contra todos os personagens. Eu topei. Mas como eu ia adivinhar que ela iria transfigurar as cartas? Buááááá. Perdi tudo e o universo Harry Potter ainda é da loira. Mas ela não sabe que eu peguei todos emprestados para brincar. Como estou só brincando, não terei fins lucrativos e nem vou ganhar nada. A não ser o prazer de me divertir. Ah, a música também não é minha.

21. CINCO ANOS DEPOIS

Parecia que Snape poderia explodir a qualquer momento. O nível de tensão acumulada em seu corpo seria suficiente para que alguém menos treinado realizasse magia involuntariamente.

Mas ele estava consciente de que nada poderia dar errado naquela hora, e nem naquele lugar. Além dessa certeza, as únicas coisas que o mantinham controlado eram os passos com que o professor media o corredor e o abrir e fechar frenético de suas mãos.

Algumas pessoas que também aguardavam no corredor tentaram se aproximar, mas o olhar insano do Mestre de Poções desencorajava qualquer manifestação, fosse de reprovação, fosse de apoio.

O passar do tempo aumentava a tensão no ar, mas Snape não parecia ser capaz de ficar ainda mais nervoso do que já estava. Quando se acreditava que o professor não agüentaria mais tanta pressão emocional, ele foi seguro por um braço e ouviu:

- Venha comigo.

Surpreendendo a todos que assistiam à cena e esperavam por uma explosão, Snape nada disse, permitindo-se ser conduzido até uma porta, por onde passou a passos lentos. Ao cruzá-la, ele respirou fundo, tentando não demonstrar o estado de nervos em que se encontrava.

O Mestre de Poções foi se dirigindo ao centro da sala, bem devagar. Sabia que seu destino estava selado para sempre a partir daquele dia. Apesar de vir se preparando psicologicamente para aquele momento, Snape jamais poderia imaginar o impacto emocional que entrar naquela sala, para aquele momento, iria lhe proporcionar.

Mesmo com o treinamento que se impusera ao longo dos anos em que trabalhara para Dumbledore como espião da Ordem da Fênix, o professor não conseguiu conter o tremor de suas mãos, que aumentava na medida em que ele se afastava da porta e entrava mais e mais naquela sala.

Foi então que ele a viu. Sem conseguir se conter, Snape corre até Hermione, segurando uma das mãos da jovem entre as suas mãos trêmulas, levando-a aos lábios e beijando-a com toda paixão e ternura de que se sentia capaz naquele instante.

Com uma voz embargada, que nem de longe lembrava a dele, Snape apenas consegue dizer:

- E então?

Com um sorriso no rosto cansado, Hermione retira lentamente a mão que o professor ainda mantinha presa entre as suas e afirma:

- Veja por você mesmo.

Foi somente nesse instante que Snape desceu o olhar para o colo da grifinória e conheceu o filho, que acabara de nascer.

- Vamos, pegue-o, diz a jovem mãe.

- Não, eu...

- Severus, meu amor, você não vai machucá-lo. E eu sei que você está ansioso para pegar o bebê. Deixe de ser bobo, interrompeu Hermione, ampliando ainda mais o sorriso.

Recebendo nos braços o pacote de mantos que envolvia seu filho, e sentindo a fragilidade do corpo recém-nascido, pela primeira vez em sua vida Snape percebeu o que era amor incondicional e pode finalmente entender o gesto de Lílian Potter, que deu a própria vida para salvar a de Harry. Naquele momento, o professor descobriu que também seria capaz de fazer isso, por aquele serzinho indefeso em seus braços.

Como se sentisse as emoções conturbadas e intensas do pai, o bebê abriu os olhos e fixou o olhar enevoado nos olhos negros de Severus, capturando para sempre a alma e o coração do ex-Comensal da Morte. Durante alguns segundos pai e filho se fitaram e Snape não pode conter o profundo suspiro que saiu de seu peito.

Mas o momento foi interropidopor uma madame Pomfrey cansada, que pediu a Snape:

- Professor, é preciso deixar mãe e filho descansarem. Foi um longo trabalho de parto. Pode ficar tranqüilo que ambos estão bem e seu filho goza de perfeita saúde. E, além disso, existem outras pessoas lá fora que estão ansiosas por saber as novidades.

Mais uma vez o temido Mestre de Poções se permite ser conduzido pela enfermeira. Ao sair da ala hospitalar, é cercado por Harry Potter e Gina Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Molly e Arthur Weasley, Tonks e Lupin. Com voz mais firme, ele declara:

- Meu filho acaba de nascer. É um menino e vai se chamar Victor Albus Granger Snape. Segundo a Pomfrey me garantiu, mãe e filho passam bem, apesar do longo trabalho de parto, afirma o professor.

Snape logo é cercado pelos professores da escola e pelo casal Weasley. Mas em meio à alegria de todos e felicitações que recebia, percebe que Potter mantém-se afastado, apenas olhando a cena, como se não tivesse mais o direito de permanecer ali.

Afastando-se do grupo, o Mestre de Poções se aproxima do Menino-que-venceu-o-Dark-Lord e pára na frente dele.

- Potter!

- Sim, Snape, retruca Harry.

- Meu filho nasceu em período de paz. Não há mais nada a temer, pois Voldemort foi morto por você, diz Snape.

- Sim, eu sei, mas porque você está me dizendo isso, interrompe Harry.

- Porque, apesar disso, meu filho precisa de um padrinho corajoso, determinado e leal. Será que você está disposto a esquecer o passado e ocupar esse cargo?

Pego de surpresa, Harry deixa escapar as lágrimas que tentava conter e leva algum tempo antes de estender a mão para o ex-comensal:

- Professor Snape, será uma honra!

Sabendo que aquele dia representava o início de uma nova vida, Snape retribui ao aperto de mão, sorrindo antes de dizer:

-Mas não se engane, meu filho irá para a Sonserina...

- Isso é o que veremos, professor, isso é o que veremos, retruca Harry.

Nota da autora: Chegou ao fim, meus amores. Foi difícil por um ponto final nessa fic, que foi a mais longa que escrevi. Agradeço a quem leu e deixou reviews, a quem leu e não comentou, e às meninas do Esquadrão da Madrugada, que me incentivaram a escrever esse epílogo. Um beijo a todos.


End file.
